psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Egocentrism
Egocentrism is when one is over preoccupied with their own internal world. Egocentrics regard oneself and one's own opinions or interests as most important or valid. Self-relevant information is seen to be more important in shaping one’s judgements than do thoughts about others and other-relevant information (Windschitl, Rose, Stalkfleet & Smith, 2008). It also generates the inability to fully understand or to cope with other people's opinions and the fact that reality can be different from what they are ready to accept despite any change in their personal belief. In younger children According to Butterworth and Harris (1994) during childhood, the child is unable to distinguish between what is subjective (things that are strictly personal or private) and objective (what is public knowledge). Essentially, children believe that those who have a different perception than their own are either considered false or nonexistent. Jean Piaget (1896–1980) claimed that young children are egocentric. Piaget was concerned with two aspects of egocentricity in children; language and morality (Fogiel, 1980). He believed that egocentric children use language primarily for communication with oneself. Piaget observed that children would talk to themselves during play, and that this egocentric speech was merely the child’s thoughts (Junefelt, 2007). He believed that this speech had no special function; it was used as a way of accompanying and reinforcing the child’s current activity. He theorised that as the child matures cognitively and socially the amount of egocentric speech used would be reduced (Junefelt, 2007). However, Vygotsky felt that egocentric speech has more meaning, as it allows the child’s growth in social speech and high mental development (Junefelt, 2007). In addition to Piaget’s theory, he believed that when communicating with others, the child believes that others know everything about the topic of discussion and become frustrated when asked to give further detail (Fogiel, 1980). Piaget also believed that egocentrism affects the child’s sense of morality (Fogiel, 1980). Due to egocentrism, the child is only concerned with the final outcome of an event rather than another’s intentions. For example, if someone breaks the child’s toy, the child would not forgive the other due to the child not being able to understand that the person who broke the toy did not intend to break it (Fogiel, 1980). This phenomena can also be backed by the evidence from the findings of the case study by Nelson, who studied the use of motives and outcomes by young children as aiding to form their moral judgements. Piaget did a test to investigate egocentrism called the mountains study. He put children in front of a simple plaster mountain range and then asked them to pick from four pictures the view that he, Piaget, would see. Younger children before age seven, during the pre-operational stage of development, they picked the picture of the view they themselves saw and were therefore found to lack the ability to appreciate a viewpoint different from their own. In other words, their way of reasoning was egocentric. Only when entering the concrete-operational stage of development at age 7–12, children became less egocentric and could appreciate viewpoints other than their own. In other words, they were capable of cognitive perspective-taking. However, the mountains test has been criticized for judging only the child's visuo-spatial awareness, rather than egocentrism. A follow up study involving police dolls showed that even young children were able to correctly say what the interviewer would see (Hughes, 1975 as cited in Sammons, 2010). It is thought that Piaget overestimated the levels of egocentrism in children. Egocentrism is thus the child's inability to see other people's viewpoints. The child at this stage of cognitive development assumes that their view of the world is the same as other peoples', e.g. a little girl does not see that taking another child's ball is wrong because she does not understand that taking the ball would hurt the other child’s feelings. In adolescence Although most of the research completed on the topic of egocentrism is primarily focused on early childhood development it has been found to occur during adolescence (Goossens, Seiffge-Krenke & Marcoen, 1992). David Elkind was one of the first to discover the presence of egocentrism in adolescence and late adolescence. David Elkind argues that "the young adolescent, because of physiological metamorphosis he is undergoing, is primarily concerned with himself. Accordingly, since he fails to differentiate between what others are thinking about and his own mental preoccupations, he assumes that other people are obsessed with his behavior and appearance as he is himself." This shows that the adolescent is exhibiting egocentrism because they cannot clearly identify another person's perception. Elkind also created terms to help describe the egocentric behaviors exhibited by the adolescent population such as what he calls an imaginary audience and personal fable. Imaginary audience refers to the idea that most adolescents believe that there is some audience that is constantly present that is overly interested in what the individual has to say or do. Personal fable refers to the idea that many teenagers believe that they are the only ones who are capable of feeling the way that they do. Egocentrism in adolescence is often viewed as a negative aspect of their thinking ability because adolescents become consumed with themselves and are unable to effectively function in society due to their skewed version of reality. There are various reasons as to why adolescents experience egocentrism : * Adolescents are often faced with new social environments (for example, starting secondary school) which require the adolescent to protect the self which may lead to egocentrism (Peterson & Roscoe, 1991). * Development of the adolescent’s identity may lead to the individual experiencing high levels of uniqueness which subsequently becomes egocentric – this manifests as the personal fable (O'Connor & Nikolic, 1990). * Parental rejection may lead to the adolescents experiencing high levels of self-consciousness, which leads to egocentrism (Riley, Adams & Nielsen, 1984). A study was completed on 163 undergraduate students to examine the adolescent egocentrism in college students. Students were asked to complete a self-report questionnaire to determine the level of egocentrism present. The questions simply asked for the reactions that students had to seemingly embarrassing situations. It was found that adolescent egocentrism was more prevalent in the female population than the male. This again exemplifies the idea that egocentrism is present in even late adolescence. Results from other studies have come to the conclusion that egocentrism does not present itself in some of the same patterns as it was found originally. More recent studies have found that egocentrism is prevalent in later years of development unlike Piaget's original findings that suggested that egocentrism is only present in early childhood development. In adulthood The prevalence of egocentrism on the individual has been found to decrease between the age of 15 and 16 (Louw, 1998). However, adults are also susceptible to be egocentric or to have reactions or behaviors that can be categorized as egocentric (Tesch, Whitbourne & Nehrke, 1978). Frankenberger (2000) tested adolescents (14-18 years old) and adults (20-89) on their levels of egocentrism and self-consciousness. It was found that egocentric tendencies had extended to early adulthood and was that these tendencies were also present in the middle adult years. Baron and Hanna (1990) looked at 152 participants and tested to see how the presence of depression affected egocentrism. They tested adults between the ages of 18 and 25. It was found that the participants with depression showed higher levels of egocentrism. Therefore, this would suggest that a mentally healthy individual evolves out of most of his or her egocentric habits. Assessing egocentricity See also *Amae *Attribution (psychology) *Cognitive development *Concept formation *Egoism *Egotism *Epistemic virtue *Ethnocentrism *Narcissism *Personality disorders *Schema (psychology) *Self awareness *Self consciousness *Selfishness *Solipsism *Intellectual virtues References *A study of the cognitive development of children. (1971). Philippine Journal of Child-Youth Development Vol 5(2) Jul-Dec 1971, 21-34. *Aboud, F. E., & Mitchell, F. G. (1977). Ethnic role taking: The effects of preference and self-identification: International Journal of Psychology Vol 12(1) 1977, 1-17. *Abroms, K. I., & Gollin, J. B. (1980). Developmental study of gifted preschool children and measures of psychosocial giftedness: Exceptional Children Vol 46(5) Feb 1980, 334-341. *Acevedo, M., & Krueger, J. I. (2004). Two Egocentric Sources of the Decision to Vote: The Voter's Illusion and the Belief in Personal Relevance: Political Psychology Vol 25(1) Feb 2004, 115-134. *Ackerman, P. T., Elardo, P. T., & Dykman, R. A. (1979). A psychosocial study of hyperactive and learning-disabled boys: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 7(1) Mar 1979, 91-99. *Acredolo, L. P. (1976). Frames of reference used by children for orientation in unfamiliar spaces: Moore, G T (Ed); Golledge, R G (Ed). *Acredolo, L. P. (1978). Development of spatial orientation in infancy: Developmental Psychology Vol 14(3) May 1978, 224-234. *Acredolo, L. P. (1979). Laboratory versus home: The effect of environment on the 9-month-old infant's choice of spatial reference system: Developmental Psychology Vol 15(6) Nov 1979, 666-667. *Acredolo, L. P., & Evans, D. (1980). Developmental changes in the effects of landmarks on infant spatial behavior: Developmental Psychology Vol 16(4) Jul 1980, 312-318. *Adams, G. R., & Jones, R. M. (1982). Adolescent egocentrism: Exploration into possible contributions of parent-child relations: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 11(1) Feb 1982, 25-31. *Akimoto, Y., & Muramoto, T. (2007). The effect of cognitive load on irony judgement: Does the perception of irony occur after pragmatic insincerity is detected from the egocentric perspective? : Cognitive Studies Vol 14(3) Sep 2007, 292-302. *Alberts, A., Elkind, D., & Ginsberg, S. (2007). The personal fable and risk-taking in early adolescence: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 36(1) Jan 2007, 71-76. *Aldwin, C. M. (1990). The Elders Life Stress Inventory: Egocentric and nonegocentric stress. Washington, DC: Hemisphere Publishing Corp. *Alexander, C. J., & Nunno, V. J. (1996). Narcissism and egocentricity in gay men. New York, NY, England: Harrington Park Press/Haworth Press. *Alicke, M. D. (1993). Egocentric standards of conduct evaluation: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 14(2) Jun 1993, 171-192. *Aloise, P. A. (1993). Trait confirmation and disconfirmation: The development of attribution biases: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 55(2) Apr 1993, 177-193. *Amerigo, M., Aragones, J. I., de Frutos, B., Sevillano, V., & Cortes, B. (2007). Underlying dimensions of ecocentric and anthropocentric environmental beliefs: The Spanish Journal of Psychology Vol 10(1) May 2007, 97-103. *Amutio, A., & Smith, J. C. (2007). The factor structure of situational and dispositional versions of the Smith Irrational Beliefs Inventory in a Spanish student population: International Journal of Stress Management Vol 14(3) Aug 2007, 321-328. *Andre, J., & Rogers, S. (2006). Using verbal and blind-walking distance estimates to investigate the two visual systems hypothesis: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 68(3) Apr 2006, 353-361. *Anolik, S. A. (1981). Imaginary audience behavior and perceptions of parents among delinquent and nondelinquent adolescents: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 10(6) Dec 1981, 443-454. *Archer, R. L. (1991). Dispositional empathy and a pluralism of prosocial motives: Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 123-124. *Arnett, J. (1990). Contraceptive use, sensation seeking, and adolescent egocentrism: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 19(2) Apr 1990, 171-180. *Arnett, J. (1990). Drunk driving, sensation seeking, and egocentrism among adolescents: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 11(6) 1990, 541-546. *Arnett, J. (1992). Reckless behavior in adolescence: A developmental perspective: Developmental Review Vol 12(4) Dec 1992, 339-373. *Arnett, J. (1992). Socialization and adolescent reckless behavior: A reply to Jessor: Developmental Review Vol 12(4) Dec 1992, 391-409. *Arnett, J. (1995). The young and the reckless: Adolescent reckless behavior: Current Directions in Psychological Science Vol 4(3) Jun 1995, 67-71. *Artar, M. (2007). Adolescent egocentrism and theory of mind: In the context of family relations: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 35(9) 2007, 1211-1220. *Asmolov, A. G., & Pasternak, N. A. (2006). Cognitive egocentricity as a mechanism of social behavior: Voprosy Psychologii No 2 2006, 98-103. *Avraamides, M. N., & Carlson, R. A. (2003). Egocentric organization of spatial activities in imagined navigation: Memory & Cognition Vol 31(2) Mar 2003, 252-261. *Avraamides, M. N., & Sofroniou, S. G. (2006). Spatial frameworks in imagined navigation: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 13(3) Jun 2006, 510-515. *Bach, H. (1976). Self-love: Praxis der Psychotherapie Vol 21(6) Dec 1976, 249-255. *Balali, R. (2004). The developmental process of types of egocentrism using content analysis of children and adolescents' books: Journal of Iranian Psychologists Vol 1(1) Fal 2004, No Pagination Specified. *Barciauskas, R. C., & Hull, D. B. (1989). Loving and working: Reweaving women's public and private lives. Bloomington, IN: Meyer-Stone Books. *Barley, W. D., Dorr, D., & Reid, V. (1985). The Rorschach Comprehensive System Egocentricity Index in psychiatric inpatients: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 49(2) Apr 1985, 137-140. *Baron, P. (1986). Egocentrism and depressive symptomatology in adolescents: Journal of Adolescent Research Vol 1(4) Win 1986, 431-437. *Baron, P., & Hanna, J. (1990). Egocentrism and depressive symptomatology in young adults: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 18(2) 1990, 279-285. *Barr, D. J., & Keysar, B. (2005). Making Sense of How We Make Sense: The Paradox of Egocentrism in Language Use. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Barry, B. (1989). Suicide: The ultimate escape: Death Studies Vol 13(2) Mar-Apr 1989, 185-190. *Batson, C. D. (1990). Good samaritans--or priests and Levites? Using William James as a guide in the study of religious prosocial motivation: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 16(4) Dec 1990, 758-768. *Batson, C. D., Ahmad, N., & Tsang, J.-a. (2002). Four motives for community involvement: Journal of Social Issues Vol 58(3) Fal 2002, 429-445. *Batson, C. D., Ahmad, N., Yin, J., Bedell, S. J., Johnson, J. W., Templin, C. M., et al. (1999). Two threats to the common good: Self-interested egoism and empathy and empathy-induced altruism: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 25(1) Jan 1999, 3-16. *Batson, C. D., Ahmad, N., Yin, J., Bedell, S. J., Johnson, J. W., Templin, C. M., et al. (2001). Two threats to the common good: Self-interested egoism and empathy-induced altruism. Us: Elsevier Science/JAI Press. *Batson, C. D., & Flory, J. D. (1990). Goal-relevant cognitions associated with helping by individuals high on intrinsic, end religion: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 29(3) Sep 1990, 346-360. *Batson, C. D., & Shaw, L. L. (1991). Encouraging words concerning the evidence for altruism: Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 159-168. *Batson, C. D., & Shaw, L. L. (1991). Evidence for altruism: Toward a pluralism of prosocial motives: Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 107-122. *Bauer, J. J. (2008). How the ego quiets as it grows: Ego development, growth stories, and eudaimonic personality development. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Bauer, J. J., & Wayment, H. A. (2008). The psychology of the quiet ego. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Bearison, D. J., & Gass, S. T. (1979). Hypothetical and practical reasoning: Children's persuasive appeals in different social contexts: Child Development Vol 50(3) Sep 1979, 901-903. *Beaudichon, J., & Bideaud, J. (1979). The use of egocentrism, decentration, and role taking in the study of development: L'annee Psychologique Vol 79(2) 1979, 589-622. *Beaudoin, K. M., & Schonert-Reichl, K. A. (2006). Epistemic reasoning and adolescent egocentrism: Relations to internalizing and externalizing symptoms in problem youth: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 35(6) Dec 2006, 999-1014. *Beck, A. T., & Rector, N. A. (2002). Delusions: A cognitive perspective: Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 16(4) Win 2002, 455-468. *Behl, K., & Gash, H. (1980). Role-taking skills and classification abilities in children in India: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 136(2) Jun 1980, 265-274. *Bell, J. H., & Bromnick, R. D. (2003). The social reality of the imaginary audience: A ground theory approach: Adolescence Vol 38(150) Sum 2003, 205-219. *Belter, R. W., Lipovsky, J. A., & Finch, A. J. (1989). Rorschach Egocentricity Index and self-concept in children and adolescents: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 53(4) Win 1989, 783-789. *Berger, E., & Schuch, B. (1981). Developmental neurological basis of self-consciousness: Acta Paedopsychiatrica: International Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 47(5) Dec 1981, 253-259. *Bhugra, D., Bhui, K., & Gupta, K. R. (2000). Bulimic disorders and sociocentric values in north India: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 35(2) Feb 2000, 86-93. *Bignami-Van Assche, S. (2005). Network stability in longitudinal data: A case study from rural Malawi: Social Networks Vol 27(3) Jul 2005, 231-247. *Bjork, E. L., & Cummings, E. M. (1984). Infant search errors: Stage of concept development or stage of memory development: Memory & Cognition Vol 12(1) Jan 1984, 1-19. *Blacher-Dixon, J., & Simeonsson, R. J. (1978). Effect of shared experience on role-taking performance of retarded children: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 83(1) Jul 1978, 21-28. *Blacher-Dixon, J., & Simeonsson, R. J. (1981). Perspective-taking by mentally retarded children: A one-year follow-up: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 85(6) May 1981, 648-651. *Black, C. R., Weinstein, E. A., & Tanur, J. M. (1980). Development of expectations of altruism versus self-interest: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 111(1) Jun 1980, 105-112. *Blatt, S. J. (1983). Narcissism and egocentrism as concepts in individual and cultural development: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 6(2) 1983, 291-303. *Bliss, L. S. (1986). The development of the interpersonal construct system in educable mentally retarded children: Journal of Mental Deficiency Research Vol 30(3) Sep 1986, 261-269. *Bluestein, N., & Acredolo, L. P. (1979). Developmental changes in map-reading skills: Child Development Vol 50(3) Sep 1979, 691-697. *Bokszanski, Z. (1980). Concepts of self-other in the desiderata of clients of matrimonial agencies: Studia Socjologiczne Vol 1(76) 1980, 169-184. *Borg, A., Hultman, E., & Waern, Y. (1978). Conflict resolution and social understanding in six to twelve year old boys: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 19(1) 1978, 53-62. *Boulos, S. I. (1982). The anatomy of the "ME" generation: Education Vol 102(3) Spr 1982, 238-242. *Boven, L. v., & Loewenstein, G. (2005). Cross-Situational Projection. New York, NY: Psychology Press. *Bowd, A. D. (1982). Young children's beliefs about animals: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 110(2) Mar 1982, 263-266. *Bowie, N. E. (2001). Challenging the egoistic paradigm. Us: Elsevier Science/JAI Press. *Brandt, M. M. (1978). Relations between cognitive role-taking performance and age, task presentation, and response requirements: Developmental Psychology Vol 14(3) May 1978, 206-213. *Braten, S. (2007). Altercentric infants and adults: On the origins and manifestations of participant perception of others' acts and utterances. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Braten, S. (2007). On being moved: From mirror neurons to empathy. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Braten, S. (2007). On circular re-enactment of care and abuse, and on other-centred moments in psychotherapy: Closing comments. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Braten, S., & Trevarthen, C. (2007). Prologue: From infant intersubjectivity and participant movements to simulation and conversation in cultural common sense. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Brawley, L. R. (1984). Unintentional egocentric biases in attributions: Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 6(3) 1984, 264-278. *Bremner, J. G. (1978). Egocentric versus allocentric spatial coding in nine-month-old infants: Factors influencing the choice of code: Developmental Psychology Vol 14(4) Jul 1978, 346-355. *Bremner, J. G. (1978). Spatial errors made by infants: Inadequate spatial cues or evidence of egocentrism? : British Journal of Psychology Vol 69(1) Feb 1978, 77-84. *Brems, C., & Johnson, M. E. (1990). Further exploration of the egocentricity index in an inpatient psychiatric population: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 46(5) Sep 1990, 675-679. *Brickhard, M. H. (1978). The nature of developmental stages: Human Development Vol 21(4) 1978, 217-233. *Bright, S. J., McKillop, D., & Ryder, D. (2008). Cigarette smoking among young adults: Integrating adolescent cognitive egocentrism with the Trans-Theoretical Model: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 60(1) May 2008, 18-25. *Brodzinsky, D. M. (1980). Cognitive style differences in children's spatial perspective taking: Developmental Psychology Vol 16(2) Mar 1980, 151-152. *Brosgole, L. (1980). Size perception from an egocentric point of view: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 50(3, Pt 1) Jun 1980, 698. *Bruner, J. (1987). The transactional self. New York, NY: Methuen. *Buckley, N., Siegel, L. S., & Ness, S. (1979). Egocentrism, empathy, and altruistic behavior in young children: Developmental Psychology Vol 15(3) May 1979, 329-330. *Buis, J. M., & Thompson, D. N. (1989). Imaginary audience and personal fable: A brief review: Adolescence Vol 24(96) Win 1989, 773-781. *Burack, J. A., Flanagan, T., Peled, T., Sutton, H. M., Zygmuntowicz, C., & Manly, J. T. (2006). Social perspective-taking skills in maltreated children and adolescents: Developmental Psychology Vol 42(2) Mar 2006, 207-217. *Burger, J. M., & Rodman, J. L. (1983). Attributions of responsibility for group tasks: The egocentric bias and the actor-observer difference: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 45(6) Dec 1983, 1232-1242. *Burgess, N. (2006). Spatial memory: How egocentric and allocentric combine: Trends in Cognitive Sciences Vol 10(12) Dec 2006, 551-557. *Burka, A. A., & Glenwick, D. S. (1978). Egocentrism and classroom adjustment: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 6(1) Mar 1978, 61-70. *Burmenskaya, G. V., & Raku, Z. P. (1989). "Speech for oneself" in preschoolers: Vestnik Moskovskogo Universiteta - Seriya 14: Psikhologiya No 1 Jan-Mar 1989, 3-15. *Burnell, D. P. (1979). Egocentric speech: An adaptive function applied to developmental disabilities in occupational therapy: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 33(3) Mar 1979, 169-174. *Burnette, J. L., & Forsyth, D. R. (2008). "I didn't do it:" Responsibility biases in open and closed groups: Group Dynamics: Theory, Research, and Practice Vol 12(3) Sep 2008, 210-222. *Burns, S. M., & Brainerd, C. J. (1979). Effects of constructive and dramatic play on perspective taking in very young children: Developmental Psychology Vol 15(5) Sep 1979, 512-521. *Butterworth, G. (1977). Object disappearance and error in Piaget's Stage IV task: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 23(3) Jun 1977, 391-401. *Butterworth, G. (1987). Some benefits of egocentrism. New York, NY: Methuen. *Byrne, P., & Becker, S. (2008). A principle for learning egocentric-allocentric transformation: Neural Computation Vol 20(3) Mar 2008, 709-737. *Cadwallader, M. (1979). Problems in cognitive distance: Implications for cognitive mapping: Environment and Behavior Vol 11(4) Dec 1979, 559-576. *Calam, R. M. (1983). Children's photograph selections and verbal reports in a spatial task: Perception Vol 12(5) 1983, 599-606. *Camaioni, L., & Ercolani, A. P. (1989). The egocentrism hypothesis in the explanation of preschool children's communication failure: Eta Evolutiva No 33 Jun 1989, 26-31. *Campbell, W. K., & Buffardi, L. E. (2008). The lure of the noisy ego: Narcissism as a social trap. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Caputo-Sacco, L., & Lewis, R. J. (1991). MMPI correlates of Exner's Egocentricity Index in an adolescent psychiatric population: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 56(1) Feb 1991, 29-34. *Carey, S. (1990). Cognitive development. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Caruso, E., Epley, N., & Bazerman, M. H. (2006). The costs and benefits of undoing egocentric responsibility assessments in groups: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 91(5) Nov 2006, 857-871. *Casey, S. M. (1978). Cognitive mapping by the blind: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 72(8) Oct 1978, 297-301. *Castellano, V., & Dembo, M. H. (1981). The relationship of father absence and antisocial behavior to social egocentrism in adolescent Mexican American females: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 10(1) Feb 1981, 77-84. *Castle, K. S., & Richards, H. C. (1979). Adult/peer interactions and role-taking ability among preschool children: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 135(1) Sep 1979, 71-79. *Cates, K. L., & Messick, D. M. (1996). Frequentistic adverbs as measures of egocentric biases: European Journal of Social Psychology Vol 26(1) Jan-Feb 1996, 155-161. *Chambers, J. R., & Suls, J. (2007). The role of egocentrism and focalism in the emotion intensity bias: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 43(4) Jul 2007, 618-625. *Chambers, J. R., Windschitl, P. D., & Suls, J. (2003). Egocentrism, Event Frequency, and Comparative Optimism: When What Happens Frequently Is "More Likely to Happen to Me": Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 29(11) Nov 2003, 1343-1356. *Chambers, J. R., Windschitl, P. D., & Suls, J. (2004). "Egocentrism, Event Frequency, and Comparative Optimism: When What Happens Frequently Is 'More Likely to Happen to Me'": Erratum: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 30(1) Jan 2004, 118. *Champion, D. W., Lowe, R. C., & Cavior, N. (1981). Egocentrism in elementary school children: Validity and application of assessment techniques: Psychological Reports Vol 48(1) Feb 1981, 27-34. *Charney, R. I. (1979). The comprehension of "here" and "there." Journal of Child Language Vol 6(1) Feb 1979, 69-80. *Chen, Y.-R., Mannix, E. A., & Okumura, T. (2003). The importance of who you meet: Effects of self- versus other-concerns among negotiators in the United States, the People's Republic of China, and Japan: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 39(1) Jan 2003, 1-15. *Christensen, A., Sullaway, M., & King, C. E. (1983). Systematic error in behavioral reports of dyadic interaction: Egocentric bias and content effects: Behavioral Assessment Vol 5(2) Spr 1983, 129-140. *Christie, L.-A., Studzinski, C. M., Araujo, J. A., Leung, C. S. K., Ikeda-Douglas, C. J., Head, E., et al. (2005). A comparison of egocentric and allocentric age-dependent spatial learning in the beagle dog: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 29(3) Mar 2005, 361-369. *Cialdini, R. B. (1991). Altruism or egoism? That is (still) the question: Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 124-126. *Clark, A. (1979). On being centered: Gestalt Journal Vol 2(2) Fal 1979, 35-49. *Clement, R. W., & Krueger, J. (2000). The primacy of self-referent information in perceptions of social consensus: British Journal of Social Psychology Vol 39(2) Jun 2000, 279-299. *Codol, J.-P. (1988). Interpersonal similarity and difference: Self-judgment and anticipation of the judgments of others: Revue Internationale de Psychologie Sociale Vol 1(3-4) 1988, 409-416. *Codol, J.-P. (1990). Studies on self-centered assimilation processes. Oxford, England: North-Holland. *Cohen, D., Hoshino-Browne, E., & Leung, A. K. y. (2007). Culture and the structure of personal experience: Insider and outsider phenomenologies of the self and social world. San Diego, CA: Elsevier Academic Press. *Cohen, R., & Schuepfer, T. (1980). The representation of landmarks and routes: Child Development Vol 51(4) Dec 1980, 1065-1071. *Cohn, L. D., Millstein, S. G., Irwin, C. E., Adler, N. E., & et al. (1988). A comparison of two measures of egocentrism: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 52(2) Sum 1988, 212-222. *Cole, D., & la Voie, J. C. (1985). Fantasy play and related cognitive development in 2- to 6-year-olds: Developmental Psychology Vol 21(2) Mar 1985, 233-240. *Colucci, G., Pellicciotta, A., Buono, S., & Di Nuovo, S. F. (1998). The Rorschach Egocentricity Index in subjects with intellectual disability: A study on the incidence of different psychological pathologies: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 42(5) Oct 1998, 354-359. *Colwell, B., Billingham, R., & Gross, W. (1995). Reasons for drinking, cognitive processes and alcohol consumption: Health Values: The Journal of Health Behavior, Education & Promotion Vol 19(4) Jul-Aug 1995, 30-38. *Converse, B. A., Lin, S., Keysar, B., & Epley, N. (2008). In the mood to get over yourself: Mood affects theory-of-mind use: Emotion Vol 8(5) Oct 2008, 725-730. *Conway, M., & Howell, A. (1989). Ego-involvement leads to positive self-schema activation and to a positivity bias in information processing: Motivation and Emotion Vol 13(3) Sep 1989, 159-177. *Corman, S. R., & Kuhn, T. (2005). The Detectability of Socio-Egocentric Group Speech: A Quasi-Turing Test: Communication Monographs Vol 72(2) Jun 2005, 117-143. *Coromina, L., & Coenders, G. (2006). Reliability and validity of egocentered network data collected via web: A meta-analysis of multilevel multitrait multimethod studies: Social Networks Vol 28(3) Jul 2006, 209-231. *Cox, M. V. (1977). Perspective ability: The relative difficulty of the other observer's viewpoints: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 24(2) Oct 1977, 254-259. *Cox, M. V. (1978). The development of perspective-taking ability in children: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 1(3) Jul 1978, 247-254. *Cox, M. V. (1978). Perspective ability: A training program: Journal of Educational Research Vol 71(3) Jan-Feb 1978, 127-133. *Cox, M. V. (1991). The child's point of view (2nd ed.). New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Cox, M. V., & Willetts, E. (1982). Childhood egocentrism: The order of acquisition of before-behind and left-right relationships: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 52(3) Nov 1982, 366-369. *Cox, W. F. (1984). Spiritual egocentrism: A perspective on spiritual maturity: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 12(1) Spr 1984, 40-44. *Cress, U., & Kimmerle, J. (2008). Endowment heterogeneity and identifiability in the information-exchange dilemma: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 24(3) May 2008, 862-874. *Crocker, J. (2008). From egosystem to ecosystem: Implications for relationships, learning, and well-being. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Cross, D. L. (1987). I vs we perspective in women as measured by lateral eye movement: Psychological Reports Vol 60(1) Feb 1987, 315-323. *Crown, D. F., & Rosse, J. G. (1995). Yours, mine, and ours: Facilitating group productivity through the integration of individual and group goals: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 64(2) Nov 1995, 138-150. *Cutrona, C. E., & Feshbach, S. (1979). Cognitive and behavioral correlates of children's differential use of social information: Child Development Vol 50(4) Dec 1979, 1036-1042. *Daum, M. M., Prinz, W., & Aschersleben, G. (2008). Encoding the goal of an object-directed but uncompleted reaching action in 6- and 9-month-old infants: Developmental Science Vol 11(4) Jul 2008, 607-619. *Dawes, R. M. (2004). Explaining Apparent Altruism in Terms of Egoistic Incentives: Not So Fast, Please. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *de Ajuriaguerra, J. (1986). Problems of the terms used in descriptions and concepts of infantile psychoses: Enfance No 1 1986, 5-11. *de Groot, J., & Steg, L. (2007). General beliefs and the theory of planned behavior: The role of environmental concerns in the TPB: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 37(8) Aug 2007, 1817-1836. *de Olmedo Gordillo, M. R., Hidalgo Cejudo, M. d. R., Ballestero Harillo, N., & Lobo Campos, M. J. (2001). The importance of extralinguistic context in the production of egocentric speech in preschool children: Apuntes de Psicologia Vol 19(3) Dec 2001, 489-505. *de Remer, P. A., & Gruen, G. E. (1979). Children's moral judgments: The relationship between intentionality, social egocentrism, and development: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 134(2) Jun 1979, 207-217. *de Rosenroll, D. A. (1987). Early adolescent egocentrism: A review of six articles: Adolescence Vol 22(88) Win 1987, 791-802. *de Stadler, L., & van der Land, S. (2007). Knowing your audience. Audience analysis and audience participation in the field? : Information Design Journal Vol 15(1) 2007, 64-68. *de Urtubey, L. (1983). "My son, the pervert," she said: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 47(1) Jan-Feb 1983, 419-424. *de Vignemont, F. (2008). Frames of reference in social cognition: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 61(1) Jan 2008, 90-100. *de Vries, S., & Wilke, H. A. M. (1992). Constrained egoism and resource management under uncertainty. Elmsford, NY: Pergamon Press. *DeBlois, C. S., & Stewart, M. A. (1980). Aggressiveness and antisocial behavior in children: Their relationships to other dimensions of behavior: Research Communications in Psychology, Psychiatry & Behavior Vol 5(3) 1980, 303-312. *Desmond, R. J. (1978). Cognitive development and television comprehension: Communication Research Vol 5(2) Apr 1978, 202-220. *Dickstein, E. B. (1979). Biological and cognitive bases of moral functioning: Human Development Vol 22(1) 1979, 37-59. *Dickstein, E. B., & Warren, D. R. (1980). Role-taking deficits in learning disabled children: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 13(7) Aug-Sep 1980, 378-382. *Dokic, J., & Pacherie, E. (2006). On the very idea of a frame of reference. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Dolcini, M. M., Cohn, L. D., Adler, N. E., Millstein, S. G., & et al. (1989). Adolescent egocentrism and feelings of invulnerability: Are they related? : The Journal of Early Adolescence Vol 9(4) Nov 1989, 409-418. *Doob, L. W. (1988). Avoiding an impression of ethno- and egocentrism: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 122(3) May 1988, 259-262. *Dornes, M. (2002). The virtual other: Aspects of preverbal intersubjectivity: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 18(4) Dec 2002, 303-331. *Dorval, B. (1990). A dialogized version of Piaget's theory of egocentric speech. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Dorval, B. (1999). A Bakhtinian view of egocentric speech. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Dorval, B. (2003). A reflexive conception of internalization: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 26(1) Win 2003, 89-141. *Doumen, M. J. A., Kappers, A. M. L., & Koenderink, J. J. (2007). Effects of context on a visual 3-D pointing task: Perception Vol 36(1) 2007, 75-90. *Dovidio, J. F. (1991). The empathy-altruism hypothesis: Paradigm and promise: Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 126-128. *Driskell, J. E., & Salas, E. (1992). Collective behavior and team performance: Human Factors Vol 34(3) Jun 1992, 277-288. *Driskell, J. E., & Salas, E. (1997). Collective behavior and team performance. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Duncan, B. L. (1978). The development of spatial behavior norms in Black and White primary school children: Journal of Black Psychology Vol 5(1) Aug 1978, 33-41. *Dunning, D. (2000). Social judgment as implicit social comparison. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Dunning, D., & Cohen, G. L. (1992). Egocentric definitions of traits and abilities in social judgment: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 63(3) Sep 1992, 341-355. *Dunning, D., & Hayes, A. F. (1996). Evidence for egocentric comparison in social judgment: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 71(2) Aug 1996, 213-229. *Duricko, A. J., Norcross, J. C., & Buskirk, R. D. (1989). Correlates of the Egocentricity Index in child and adolescent outpatients: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 53(1) Spr 1989, 184-187. *Edleson, J. L. (1978). A Piagetian approach to social work practice with children and adolescents: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 6(1) Spr 1978, 3-12. *Eisenberg, N. (1991). Values, sympathy, and individual differences: Toward a pluralism of factors influencing altruism and empathy: Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 128-131. *Eisentraut, R. (2001). Review of Psychology of the self-esteem: From self acceptance to arrogance: Swiss Journal of Psychology/Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie/Revue Suisse de Psychologie Vol 60(3) Sep 2001, 204-206. *Elardo, P. T., & Caldwell, B. M. (1979). The effects of an experimental social development program on children in the middle childhood period: Psychology in the Schools Vol 16(1) Jan 1979, 93-100. *Elkind, D. (1985). Egocentrism redux: Developmental Review Vol 5(3) Sep 1985, 218-226. *Emler, N. P., & Rushton, J. P. (1974). Cognitive-developmental factors in children's generosity: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 13(3) Sep 1974, 277-281. *Emrich, H. M. (1995). Ego-structures, self-values and aggression within an inside-outside context (anticipations and interactions between the Inner World and the Outer World): Communication & Cognition Vol 28(2-3) 1995, 309-326. *Enesco, I. (1985). A review of the concept of spatial egocentrism in tasks requiring a change in perspective: Infancia y Aprendizaje No 30(1) 1985, 81-99. *Enright, R. D., Lapsley, D. K., & Shukla, D. G. (1979). Adolescent egocentrism in early and late adolescence: Adolescence Vol 14(56) Win 1979, 687-695. *Enright, R. D., Shukla, D. G., & Lapsley, D. K. (1980). Adolescent egocentrism-sociocentrism and self-consciousness: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 9(2) Apr 1980, 101-116. *Epley, N., Caruso, E., & Bazerman, M. H. (2006). When perspective taking increases taking: Reactive egoism in social interaction: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 91(5) Nov 2006, 872-889. *Epley, N., & Caruso, E. M. (2004). Egocentric Ethics: Social Justice Research Vol 17(2) Jun 2004, 171-187. *Epley, N., Keysar, B., Van Boven, L., & Gilovich, T. (2004). Perspective Taking as Egocentric Anchoring and Adjustment: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 87(3) Sep 2004, 327-339. *Epley, N., Morewedge, C. K., & Keysar, B. (2004). Perspective taking in children and adults: Equivalent egocentrism but differential correction: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 40(6) Nov 2004, 760-768. *Ewing, G. (2001). Altruistic, egoistic, and normative effects on curbside recycling: Environment and Behavior Vol 33(6) Nov 2001, 733-764. *Exline, J. J. (2008). Taming the wild ego: The challenge of humility. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Fahrmeier, E. D. (1978). The decline of egocentrism in Hausa children: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 9(2) Jun 1978, 191-200. *Falbo, T. (1981). Relationships between birth category, achievement, and interpersonal orientation: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 41(1) Jul 1981, 121-131. *Falk, D. R., & Johnson, D. W. (1977). The effects of perspective-taking and egocentrism on problem solving in heterogeneous and homogeneous groups: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 102(1) Jun 1977, 63-72. *Falk, D. R., & Wagner, P. N. (1985). Intimacy of self-disclosure and response processes as factors affecting the development of interpersonal relationships: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 125(5) Oct 1985, 557-570. *Falk, R. (1989). Judgment of coincidence: Mine versus yours: American Journal of Psychology Vol 102(4) Win 1989, 477-493. *Fehr, L. A. (1978). Egocentrism: A percentage of what? : Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 133(2) Dec 1978, 307-308. *Fehr, L. A. (1978). Methodological inconsistencies in the measurement of spatial perspective taking ability: A cause for concern: Human Development Vol 21(5-6) 1978, 302-315. *Fehr, L. A. (1979). Hypotheticality and the other observer in a perspective task: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 49(1) Feb 1979, 93-96. *Fehr, L. A. (1980). Spatial landmarks revisited: Are they useful? : Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 136(2) Jun 1980, 299-300. *Fehr, L. A. (1988). The coordination of perspectives: An analysis of the importance of methodological factors: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 149(1) Mar 1988, 61-66. *Feigenbaum, J. D., & Morris, R. G. (2004). Allocentric Versus Egocentric Spatial Memory After Unilateral Temporal Lobectomy in Humans: Neuropsychology Vol 18(3) Jul 2004, 462-472. *Fellner, G., Guth, W., & Maciejovsky, B. (2004). Illusion of expertise in portfolio decisions: An experimental approach: Journal of Economic Behavior & Organization Vol 55(3) Nov 2004, 355-376. *Fenigstein, A. (1984). Self-consciousness and the overperception of self as a target: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 47(4) Oct 1984, 860-870. *Fenigstein, A., & Abrams, D. (1993). Self-attention and the egocentric assumption of shared perspectives: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 29(4) Jul 1993, 287-303. *Fenson, L., & Ramsay, D. S. (1980). Decentration and integration of the child's play in the second year: Child Development Vol 51(1) Mar 1980, 171-178. *Ferrari, P. F., & Gallese, V. (2007). Mirror neurons and intersubjectivity. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Fiedler, K., & Gebauer, A. (1986). Egocentric attributions among soccer players: Zeitschrift fur Sozialpsychologie Vol 17(3) 1986, 173-176. *Fincham, F. D., & Bradbury, T. N. (1989). Perceived responsibility for marital events: Egocentric or partner-centric bias? : Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 51(1) Feb 1989, 27-35. *Finley, G. E., Solla, J., & Cowan, P. A. (1977). Field dependence-independence, egocentrism, and conservation in young children: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 131(1) Sep 1977, 155-156. *Fiske, S. T., Taylor, S. E., Etcoff, N. L., & Laufer, J. K. (1979). Imaging, empathy, and causal attribution: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 15(4) Jul 1979, 356-377. *Flanagan, R. (1992). Shyness, egocentricity, and psychopathology: Their relationships among nonhospitalized individuals and mental hospital patients: Psychological Reports Vol 70(3, Pt 1) Jun 1992, 995-1004. *Flavell, J. H., Everett, B. A., Croft, K., & Flavell, E. R. (1981). Young children's knowledge about visual perception: Further evidence for the Level 1-Level 2 distinction: Developmental Psychology Vol 17(1) Jan 1981, 99-103. *Flavell, J. H., Flavell, E. F., Green, F. L., & Wilcox, S. A. (1980). Young children's knowledge about visual perception: Effect of observer's distance from target on perceptual clarity of target: Developmental Psychology Vol 16(1) Jan 1980, 10-12. *Flavell, J. H., Shipstead, S. G., & Croft, K. (1978). Young children's knowledge about visual perception: Hiding objects from others: Child Development Vol 49(4) Dec 1978, 1208-1211. *Flavell, J. H., Shipstead, S. G., & Croft, K. (1980). What young children think you see when their eyes are closed: Cognition Vol 8(4) Dec 1980, 369-387. *Flynn, F. J. (2003). What have you done for me lately? Temporal adjustments to favor evaluations: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 91(1) May 2003, 38-50. *Foley, J. M. (1980). Binocular distance perception: Psychological Review Vol 87(5) Sep 1980, 411-434. *Ford, M. E. (1979). The construct validity of egocentrism: Psychological Bulletin Vol 86(6) Nov 1979, 1169-1188. *Ford, M. E. (1985). Two perspectives on the validation of developmental constructs: Psychometric and theoretical limitations in research on egocentrism: Psychological Bulletin Vol 97(3) May 1985, 497-501. *Forsyth, D. R., & Schlenker, B. R. (1977). Attributing the causes of group performance: Effects of performance quality, task importance, and future testing: Journal of Personality Vol 45(2) Jun 1977, 220-236. *Forsyth, D. R., & Schlenker, B. R. (1977). Attributional egocentrism following performance of a competitive task: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 102(2) Aug 1977, 215-222. *Frank, A., Green, V., & McNeil, D. W. (1993). Adolescent substance users: Problem-solving abilities: Journal of Substance Abuse Vol 5(1) 1993, 85-92. *Frankenberger, K. D. (2000). Adolescent egocentrism: A comparison among adolescents and adults: Journal of Adolescence Vol 23(3) Jun 2000, 343-354. *Frankenberger, K. D. (2004). Adolescent Egocentrism, Risk Perceptions, and Sensation Seeking Among Smoking and Nonsmoking Youth: Journal of Adolescent Research Vol 19(5) Sep 2004, 576-590. *Franz, E. A., Sebastian, A., Hust, C., & Norris, T. (2008). Viewer perspective affects central bottleneck requirements in spatial translation tasks: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 34(2) Apr 2008, 398-412. *Freeman, E. B., & Daly, J. (1984). Distributive justice in children: Its relationship to immanent justice and egocentrism: Early Child Development and Care Vol 16(3-4) Sep 1984, 185-194. *Freeman, N. H. (1977). What is the child's own view in a spatial task? A spatial by temporal interaction affecting errors in perceptual reports: Perception Vol 6(4) 1977, 393-398. *Fridman, L. M. (1999). One more approach to Piaget's phenomenon: Voprosy Psychologii No 6 1999, 48-53. *Fry, P. S. (1978). Resistance to temptation as a function of the duration of self-verbalization: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 17(2) Jun 1978, 111-116. *Fu, Y.-c. (2005). Measuring personal networks with daily contacts: A single-item survey question and the contact diary: Social Networks Vol 27(3) Jul 2005, 169-186. *Fujimoto, K. (1989). Specific cues in perspective-taking task: I: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 37(4) Dec 1989, 337-344. *Fujita, N., Shiihara, T., & Noji, T. (2005). Accurate motion-produced distance and direction under systematically distorted perception: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 47(3) Sep 2005, 163-174. *Gaertner, L., Sedikides, C., Luke, M., & Iuzzini, J. (2008). Hierarchy among selves: An implication for relations with persons versus groups. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Galanaki, E. (2001). The "imaginary audience" and the "personal fable" in relation to risk behavior and risk perception during adolescence: Psychology: The Journal of the Hellenic Psychological Society Vol 8(4) Dec 2001, 411-430. *Gantt, E. E., & Reber, J. S. (1999). Sociobiological and social constructionist accounts of altruisim: A phenomenological critique: Journal of Phenomenological Psychology Vol 30(2) Fal 1999, 14-38. *Garvey, C., & Hogan, R. (1988). Social speech and social interaction: Egocentrism revisited. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Gash, H., & Smock, C. D. (1979). Development of social relations: Role-taking skills and classification abilities: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 135(1) Sep 1979, 115-127. *Gelman, R. (1979). Preschool thought: American Psychologist Vol 34(10) Oct 1979, 900-905. *Gibbs, J. C. (1991). Sociomoral developmental delay and cognitive distortion: Implications for the treatment of antisocial youth. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Gill, D. L. (1980). Success-failure attributions in competitive groups: An exception to egocentrism: Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 2(2) 1980, 106-114. *Gilovich, T., Kruger, J., & Medvec, V. H. (2002). The spotlight effect revisited: Overestimating the manifest variability of our actions and appearance: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 38(1) Jan 2002, 93-99. *Gilovich, T., Kruger, J., & Savitsky, K. (1999). Everyday egocentrism and everyday interpersonal problems. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Gilovich, T., Medvec, V. H., & Savitsky, K. (2000). The spotlight effect in social judgment: An egocentric bias in estimates of the salience of one's own actions and appearance: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 78(2) Feb 2000, 211-222. *Gilovich, T., & Savitsky, K. (1999). The spotlight effect and the illision of transparency: Egocentric assessments of how we are seen by others: Current Directions in Psychological Science Vol 8(6) Dec 1999, 165-168. *Gioultsis, V. (2007). 'Me' and the 'Other': Intersocial evaluation of the quality of life: Hellenic Journal of Psychology Vol 4(1) Apr 2007, 75-85. *Gjerde, P. F., Block, J., & Block, J. H. (1986). Egocentrism and ego resiliency: Personality characteristics associated with perspective-taking from early childhood to adolescence: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 51(2) Aug 1986, 423-434. *Godinovich, N., & Evans, P. (1982). Children's early language: Egocentric or sociocentric? : Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 28(3) Sep 1982, 193-203. *Goethals, G. R. (1984). How Selfish a Science? Does Psychology Encourage Egocentrism? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 29 (4), Apr, 1984. *Gold, I., & Hohwy, J. (2000). Rationality and schizophrenic delusion. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Gollin, E. S., & Sharps, M. J. (1987). Visual perspective-taking in young children: Reduction of egocentric errors by induction of strategy: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 25(6) Nov 1987, 435-437. *Goossens, L., Beyers, W., Emmen, M., & A. G. van Aken, M. (2002). The imaginary audience and personal fable: Factor analyses and concurrent validity of the "New Look" measures: Journal of Research on Adolescence Vol 12(2) 2002, 193-215. *Goossens, L., Seiffge-Krenke, I., & Marcoen, A. (1992). The many faces of adolescent egocentrism: Two European replications: Journal of Adolescent Research Vol 7(1) Jan 1992, 43-58. *Gordon, M., & Tegtmeyer, P. F. (1982). The Egocentricity Index and self-esteem in children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 55(1) Aug 1982, 335-337. *Gorrell, J. (1987). Spatial role-taking ability among bilingual and monolingual kindergarten children: Journal of Psycholinguistic Research Vol 16(2) Mar 1987, 91-99. *Gove, F. L., & Keating, D. P. (1979). Empathic role-taking precursors: Developmental Psychology Vol 15(6) Nov 1979, 594-600. *Grabe, M. D., & Prentice, W. (1979). The impact of reading competence on the ability to take a perspective: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 11(1) Spr 1979, 21-25. *Gramann, K., Muller, H. J., Schonebeck, B., & Debus, G. (2006). The neural basis of ego- and allocentric reference frames in spatial navigation: Evidence from spatio-temporal coupled current density reconstruction: Brain Research Vol 1118(1) Nov 2006, 116-129. *Gray, W. M., & Hudson, L. M. (1984). Formal operations and the imaginary audience: Developmental Psychology Vol 20(4) Jul 1984, 619-627. *Green, S. K. (1977). Causal attribution of emotion in kindergarten children: Developmental Psychology Vol 13(5) Sep 1977, 533-534. *Green, V., Johnson, S., & Kaplan, D. (1992). Predictors of adolescent female decision making regarding contraceptive usage: Adolescence Vol 27(107) Fal 1992, 613-632. *Greenberg, J. (1983). Overcoming egocentric bias in perceived fairness through self-awareness: Social Psychology Quarterly Vol 46(2) Jun 1983, 152-156. *Greene, K., Krcmar, M., Rubin, D. L., Walters, L. H., & Hale, J. L. (2002). Elaboration in processing adolescent health messages: The impact of egocentrism and sensation seeking on message processing: Journal of Communication Vol 52(4) Dec 2002, 812-831. *Greene, K., Krcmar, M., Walters, L. H., Rubin, D. L., & Hale, J. L. (2000). Targeting adolescent risk-taking behaviors: The contribution of egocentrism and sensation-seeking: Journal of Adolescence Vol 23(4) Aug 2000, 439-461. *Greene, K., Rubin, D. L., & Hale, J. L. (1995). Egocentrism, message explicitness, and AIDS messages directed toward adolescents: An application of the theory of reasoned action: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 10(3) Sep 1995, 547-570. *Greene, K., Rubin, D. L., Hale, J. L., & Walters, L. H. (1996). The utility of understanding adolescent egocentrism in designing health promotion messages: Health Communication Vol 8(2) 1996, 131-152. *Griffith, J. (1988). Free: The end of the human condition: The biological reason why humans have had to be individual, competitive, egocentric and aggressive. Sydney, NSW, Australia: Centre for Humanity's Adulthood. *Grimsen, C., Hildebrandt, H., & Fahle, M. (2008). Dissociation of egocentric and allocentric coding of space in visual search after right middle cerebral artery stroke: Neuropsychologia Vol 46(3) 2008, 902-914. *Gross, W. C., & Billingham, R. E. (1990). Relationship between egocentrism, alcohol consumption and reasons given for drinking: Psychological Reports Vol 67(2) Oct 1990, 459-464. *Grush, R. (2000). Self, world and space: The meaning and mechanisms of ego- and allocentric spatial representation: Brain & Mind Vol 1(1) Apr 2000, 59-92. *Gruszczynski, W., & Tsirigotis, K. (2000). The needs structure of outpatients with paranoid schizophrenia: Psychiatria Polska Vol 34(2) Mar-Apr 2000, 249-265. *Gruszczynski, W., & Tsirigotis, K. (2000). The value hierarchy of outpatients with paranoid schizophrenia: Psychiatria Polska Vol 34(2) Mar-Apr 2000, 235-248. *Gugerty, L., & Brooks, J. (2001). Seeing where you are heading: Integrating environmental and egocentric reference frames in cardinal direction judgments: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Applied Vol 7(3) Sep 2001, 251-266. *Gugerty, L., & Brooks, J. (2004). Reference-Frame Misalignment and Cardinal Direction Judgments: Group Differences and Strategies: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Applied Vol 10(2) Jun 2004, 75-88. *Hale, C. L., & Delia, J. G. (1976). Cognitive complexity and social perspective-taking: Communication Monographs Vol 43(3) Aug 1976, 195-203. *Halisch, F., & Platzkoster, A. (1980). Changing the helping behavior of eight-year-olds: Effects of an intervention program on increasing role-taking ability: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 12(4) Dec 1980, 323-328. *Harner, L. (1980). Comprehension of past and future reference revisited: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 29(1) Feb 1980, 170-182. *Hart, L. M., & Goldin-Meadow, S. (1984). The child as a nonegocentric art critic: Child Development Vol 55(6) Dec 1984, 2122-2129. *Hart, L. R. (1991). The Egocentricity Index as a measure of self-esteem and egocentric personality style for inpatient adolescents: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 73(3, Pt 1) Dec 1991, 907-914. *Hart, R. (1979). Children's experience of place. Oxford, England: Irvington. *Harvey, O. J., Frank, H., Gore, E. J., & Batres, A. R. (1998). Relationship of belief systems to shame and guilt: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 25(4) Oct 1998, 769-783. *Hegland, S. M., & Galejs, I. (1983). Developmental aspects of locus of control in preschool children: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 143(2) Dec 1983, 229-239. *Heineken, E., & Ollesch, H. (1999). Acquisition and use of map-knowledge--the function of an egocentric and geographical reference-system: Sprache & Kognition Vol 18(1-2) 1999, 67-79. *Helman, D. N., & Austin, V. (1977). The Little Professor's mythology: A Piagetian explanation: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 7(3) Jul 1977, 209-216. *Herman, J. F., & Coyne, A. C. (1980). Mental manipulation of spatial information in young and elderly adults: Developmental Psychology Vol 16(5) Sep 1980, 537-538. *Hermida, R. C., Halberg, F., & Halberg, E. (1986). Chronoendocrine relations to personality validated by circannual and circadian bootstrapping: New Trends in Experimental & Clinical Psychiatry Vol 2(2) Apr-Jun 1986, 113-130. *Hewes, D. E., & Evans, D. (1978). Three theories of egocentric speech: A contrastive analysis: Communication Monographs Vol 45(1) Mar 1978, 18-32. *Hobson, R. P. (1980). The question of egocentrism: The young child's competence in the co-ordination of perspectives: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 21(4) Oct 1980, 325-331. *Hobson, R. P. (1984). Early childhood autism and the question of egocentrism: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 14(1) Mar 1984, 85-104. *Hodgins, H. S. (2008). Motivation, threshold for threat, and quieting the ego. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Hoffman, M. L. (1991). Is empathy altruistic? : Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 131-133. *Holmbeck, G. N., Crossman, R. E., Wandrei, M. L., & Gasiewski, E. (1994). Cognitive development, egocentrism, self-esteem, and adolescent contraceptive knowledge, attitudes, and behavior: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 23(2) Apr 1994, 169-193. *Honess, T. (1980). Self-reference in children's descriptions of peers: Egocentricity or collaboration? : Child Development Vol 51(2) Jun 1980, 476-480. *Horner, T. M., Whiteside, M. F., & Busch, F. (1976). The mutual influences of the positive cohesive self, mental representational structures and interactive behaviour in the child's involvement with peers: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 57(4) 1976, 461-475. *Hornstein, H. A. (1991). Empathic distress and altruism: Still inseparable: Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 133-135. *Horowitz, E. C. (1981). Popularity, decentering ability, and role-taking skills in learning disabled and normal children: Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 4(1) Win 1981, 23-30. *Horwitz, L. (1987). Indications for group psychotherapy with borderline and narcissistic patients: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 51(3) May 1987, 248-260. *Houssiadas, L., & Brown, L. B. (1980). Egocentrism in language and space perception: An examination of the concept: Genetic Psychology Monographs Vol 101(2) May 1980, 183-214. *Hudson, L. M. (1978). On the coherence of role-taking abilities: An alternative to correlational analysis: Child Development Vol 49(1) Mar 1978, 223-227. *Hudson, L. M., & Gray, W. M. (1986). Formal operations, the imaginary audience and the personal fable: Adolescence Vol 21(84) Win 1986, 751-765. *Hughes, M. (1978). Selecting pictures of another person's view: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 48(2) Jun 1978, 210-219. *Huttenlocher, J., & Presson, C. C. (1979). The coding and transformation of spatial information: Cognitive Psychology Vol 11(3) Jul 1979, 375-394. *Iannotti, R. J. (1978). Effect of role-taking experiences on role taking, empathy, altruism, and aggression: Developmental Psychology Vol 14(2) Mar 1978, 119-124. *Ito, H., Saito, H., Shiraishi, T., & Yamamoto, Y. (2007). Factors underlying the binding of the sequentially presented postures: Cognitive Studies Vol 14(3) Sep 2007, 425-436. *Iwakuma, S. (1999). The effects of objects and subjects upon personality cognition: An analysis of mutual ratings within a small group: Japanese Journal of Social Psychology Vol 15(1) Aug 1999, 1-12. *Jacobs, D. (1988). Love, work, and survival: Psychoanalysis in the nuclear age. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Jahnke, H. C., & Blanchard-Fields, F. (1993). A test of two models of adolescent egocentrism: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 22(3) Jun 1993, 313-326. *Jakubik, A., Kuzma, A., Moczulska, E., & Roszkowska, J. (1991). Defense mechanisms in paranoid schizophrenia: Psychiatria Polska Vol 25(6) Nov-Dec 1991, 1-5. *Jenkins, J. L., & Beidleman, A. S. (1987). Challenges in the treatment of antisocial patients: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 14(3) Fal 1987, 223-227. *Jessor, R. (1992). Risk behavior in adolescence: A psychosocial framework for understanding and action: Developmental Review Vol 12(4) Dec 1992, 374-390. *Johnson, F. L. (1977). Role-taking and referential communication abilities in first- and third-grade children: Human Communication Research Vol 3(2) Win 1977, 135-145. *Johnson, S. A., & Green, V. (1993). Female adolescent contraceptive decision making and risk taking: Adolescence Vol 28(109) Spr 1993, 81-96. *Joyce-Moniz, L. (1978). Compensatory and re-equilibratory mechanisms in the social-affective development of children and adults: Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie und ihre Anwendungen/ Revue suisse de Psychologie pure et appliquee Vol 37(2) 1978, 117-127. *Kaiser, S., Walther, S., Nennig, E., Kronmuller, K., Mundt, C., Weisbrod, M., et al. (2008). Gender-specific strategy use and neural correlates in a spatial perspective taking task: Neuropsychologia Vol 46(10) Aug 2008, 2524-2531. *Kallai, J., Karadi, K., Koczan, G., Revesz, G., & Hartman, M. (2000). Relation of allocentric and egocentric spatial references to spatial sensations and self-reported anxiety: Magyar Pszichologiai Szemle Vol 55(1) 2000, 3-17. *Kanfer, F. H. (1979). Personal control, social control, and altruism: Can society survive the age of individualism? : American Psychologist Vol 34(3) Mar 1979, 231-239. *Kappers, A. M. L. (2004). The contributions of egocentric and allocentric reference frames in haptic spatial tasks: Acta Psychologica Vol 117(3) Nov 2004, 333-340. *Kappers, A. M. L., Postma, A., & Viergever, R. F. (2008). How robust are the deviations in haptic parallelity? : Acta Psychologica Vol 128(1) May 2008, 15-24. *Karan, P. P., Bladen, W. A., & Singh, G. (1980). Slum dwellers' and squatters' images of the city: Environment and Behavior Vol 12(1) Mar 1980, 81-100. *Karmos, J. S. (1978). The relationship of egocentrism and measures of socialization in a sample of elementary school children: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 38(4) Win 1978, 1219-1224. *Karmos, J. S. (1978). Some common and uncommon variables related to reading achievement: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 5(1) Win 1978, 39-42. *Karmos, J. S., & Milcic, D. (1977). A study of egocentrism and popularity: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 46(2) Win 1977, 27-30. *Karniol, R. (2003). Egocentrism versus protocentrism: The status of self in social prediction: Psychological Review Vol 110(3) Jul 2003, 564-580. *Karniol, R. (2003). Protocentrism will prevail: A reply to Krueger (2003), Mussweiler (2003), and Sedikides (2003): Psychological Review Vol 110(3) Jul 2003, 595-600. *Karylowski, J. (1979). Self-focused attention, prosocial norms and prosocial behavior: Polish Psychological Bulletin Vol 10(1) 1979, 57-66. *Karylowski, J. (1982). Doing good to feel good v. doing good to make others feel good: Some child-rearing antecedents: School Psychology International Vol 3(3) Jul-Sep 1982, 149-156. *Keats, D. M., & Fang, F.-X. (1992). The effect of modification of the cultural content of stimulus materials on social perspective taking ability in Chinese and Australian children. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Kelly, J. W., & McNamara, T. P. (2008). Spatial memories of virtual environments: How egocentric experience, intrinsic structure, and extrinsic structure interact: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 15(2) Apr 2008, 322-327. *Kelman, C. A. (2001). Egocentric language in deaf children: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 146(3) Jul 2001, 276-279. *Kenrick, D. T. (1991). Proximate altruism and ultimate selfishness: Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 135-137. *Kernis, M. H., & Heppner, W. L. (2008). Individual differences in quiet ego functioning: Authenticity, mindfulness, and secure self-esteem. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kerr, N. J. (1985). Behavioral manifestations of misguided entitlement: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 23(1) 1985, 5-15. *Keysar, B., Barr, D. J., Balin, J. A., & Brauner, J. S. (2000). Taking perspective in conversation: The role of mutual knowledge in comprehension: Psychological Science Vol 11(1) Jan 2000, 32-38. *Khalil, E. L. (2004). What is altruism? : Journal of Economic Psychology Vol 25(1) Feb 2004, 97-123. *Khalil, E. L. (2004). What is altruism? A reply to critics: Journal of Economic Psychology Vol 25(1) Feb 2004, 141-143. *Kim, I.-k., & Yoon, G. (1988). Adolescent egocentrism and its relationship with cognitive development and parental childrearing practices: Korean Journal of Psychology Vol 7(1) 1988, 54-62. *Kingsley, R. F., Viggiano, R. A., & Tout, L. (1981). Social perception of friendship, leadership, and game playing among EMR special and regular class boys: Education & Training of the Mentally Retarded Vol 16(3) Oct 1981, 201-206. *Kirchler, E. (1997). The burden of new taxes: Acceptance of taxes as a function of affectedness and egoistic versus altruistic orientation: The Journal of Socio-Economics Vol 26(4) 1997, 421-437. *Kirkpatrick, J. (1986). A philosophic defense of advertising: Journal of Advertising Vol 15(2) 1986, 42-48, 64. *Kirmayer, L. J. (2007). Psychotherapy and the cultural concept of the person: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 44(2) Jun 2007, 232-257. *Kitano, M., & Chan, K. S. (1978). Taking the role of retarded children: Effects of familiarity and similarity: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 83(1) Jul 1978, 37-39. *Kitano, M. K., Stiehl, J., & Cole, J. T. (1978). Role taking: Implications for special education: The Journal of Special Education Vol 12(1) Spr 1978, 59-74. *Klein, W. M. P. (2002). Social comparison and risk judgment: Recent work and new directions: Risk, Decision & Policy Vol 7(2) Jun 2002, 145-151. *Kluegel, J. R., & Smith, E. R. (1983). Affirmative action attitudes: Effects of self-interest, racial affect, and stratification beliefs on Whites' views: Social Forces Vol 61(3) Mar 1983, 797-824. *Knoke, D. (1990). Networks of political action: Toward theory construction: Social Forces Vol 68(4) Jun 1990, 1041-1063. *Knudson, K. H., & Kagan, S. (1977). Visual perspective role-taking and field-independence among Anglo American and Mexican American children of two ages: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 131(2) Dec 1977, 243-253. *Kogovsek, T., & Ferligoj, A. (2005). Effects on reliability and validity of egocentered network measurements: Social Networks Vol 27(3) Jul 2005, 205-229. *Kojima, T., & Kusumi, T. (2007). Computing positions indicated by spatial terms in three-dimensional space: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 50(3) Sep 2007, 203-223. *Korol, D. L. (2004). Role of estrogen in balancing contributions from multiple memory systems: Neurobiology of Learning and Memory Vol 82(3) Nov 2004, 309-323. *Korsgaard, M. A., & Meglino, B. M. (2008). Beyond the individualistic self: A framework for prosocial motives and judgments. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kosloff, S., Landau, M. J., Sullivan, D., & Greenberg, J. (2008). A terror management perspective on the quiet ego and the loud ego: Implications of ego volume control for personal and social well-being. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Koyasu, M. (1997). Can visual feedback effect perspective-taking behavior in young children? : Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 40(2) Jun 1997, 91-103. *Kramer, S. (1987). A contribution to the concept "the exception" as a developmental phenomenon: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 11(3) 1987, 367-370. *Krebs, D. L. (1991). Altruism and egoism: A false dichotomy? : Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 137-139. *Krigolson, O., Clark, N., Heath, M., & Binsted, G. (2007). The proximity of visual landmarks impacts reaching performance: Spatial Vision Vol 20(4) 2007, 317-336. *Krizan, Z., & Suls, J. (2008). Losing sight of oneself in the above-average effect: When egocentrism, focalism, and group diffuseness collide: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 44(4) Jul 2008, 929-942. *Krueger, J. (2000). The projective perception of the social world: A building block of social comparison processes. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Krueger, J., & Clement, R. W. (1994). The truly false consensus effect: An ineradicable and egocentric bias in social perception: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 67(4) Oct 1994, 596-610. *Krueger, J., & Clement, R. W. (1995). "The truly false consensus effect: An ineradicable and egocentric bias in social perception": Correction: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 68(4) Apr 1995, 579. *Krueger, J. I. (2003). Return of the ego--Self-referent information as a filter for social prediction: Comment on Karniol (2003): Psychological Review Vol 110(3) Jul 2003, 585-590. *Krueger, J. I., Alicke, M. D., & Dunning, D. A. (2005). Self as Source and Constraint of Social Knowledge. New York, NY: Psychology Press. *Kruger, J., & Burrus, J. (2004). Egocentrism and focalism in unrealistic optimism (and pessimism): Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 40(3) May 2004, 332-340. *Kruger, J., Epley, N., Parker, J., & Ng, Z.-W. (2005). Egocentrism over e-mail: Can we communicate as well as we think? : Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 89(6) Dec 2005, 925-936. *Kruger, J., Windschitl, P. D., Burrus, J., Fessel, F., & Chambers, J. R. (2008). The rational side of egocentrism in social comparisons: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 44(2) Mar 2008, 220-232. *Kulik, J. A., & Mahler, H. I. (1986). Self-confirmatory effects of delay on perceived contribution to a joint activity: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 12(3) Sep 1986, 344-352. *Kurdek, L. A. (1978). Perspective taking as the cognitive basis of children's moral development: A review of the literature: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 24(1) Jan 1978, 3-28. *Kurdek, L. A. (1979). Children's coordination of differing cognitive perspectives: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 135(2) Dec 1979, 279-285. *Kurdek, L. A. (1979). Generality of decentering in first through fourth grade children: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 134(1) Mar 1979, 89-97. *Kwan, V. S. Y., Kuang, L. L., & Zhao, B. X. (2008). In search of the optimal ego: When self-enhancement bias helps and hurts adjustment. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lambert, J.-L., & von Kaenel, B. (1983). Referential communication in mentally retarded children: An analysis of speaker's competence: Neuropsychiatrie de l'Enfance et de l'Adolescence Vol 31(7) Jul 1983, 323-327. *Landry, M. O., & Lyons-Ruth, K. (1980). Recursive structure in cognitive perspective taking: Child Development Vol 51(2) Jun 1980, 386-394. *Langer, F. (2004). Pairs, reflections, and the EgoI: Exploration of a perceptual hypothesis: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 82(1) Feb 2004, 114-126. *Lapsley, D. K. (1985). Elkind on egocentrism: Developmental Review Vol 5(3) Sep 1985, 227-236. *Lapsley, D. K. (1990). Continuity and discontinuity in adolescent social cognitive development. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Lapsley, D. K. (1993). Toward an integrated theory of adolescent ego development: The "new look" at adolescent egocentrism: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 63(4) Oct 1993, 562-571. *Lapsley, D. K., Milstead, M., Quintana, S. M., Flannery, D., & Buss, R. R. (1986). Adolescent egocentrism and formal operations: Tests of a theoretical assumption: Developmental Psychology Vol 22(6) Nov 1986, 800-807. *Lapsley, D. K., & Murphy, M. N. (1985). Another look at the theoretical assumptions of adolescent egocentrism: Developmental Review Vol 5(3) Sep 1985, 201-217. *Larsen, S. F. (1980). Egocentric speech, concept structure, and semantic development: Nordisk Psykologi Vol 32(1) 1980, 55-73. *Larwood, L. (1978). Swine flu: A field study of self-serving biases: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 8(3) Jul-Sep 1978, 283-289. *Lavery, B., Siegel, A. W., Cousins, J. H., & Rubovits, D. S. (1993). Adolescent risk-taking: An analysis of problem behaviors in problem children: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 55(2) Apr 1993, 277-294. *Leak, G. K., DeNeve, K. M., & Greteman, A. J. (2007). The relationship between spirituality, assessed through self-transcendent goal strivings, and positive psychological attributes: Research in the Social Scientific Study of Religion Vol 18 2007, 263-279. *Leary, M. R. (2002). When selves collide: The nature of the self and the dynamics of interpersonal relationships. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Leary, M. R. (2004). The curse of the self: Self-awareness, egotism, and the quality of human life. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Lefebvre-Pinard, M., & Lamarche, M. (1979). Elaboration of a social cognitive skills test for children aged five to ten: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des sciences du comportement Vol 11(4) Oct 1979, 305-317. *Lefebvre-Pinard, M., & Reid, L. (1978). Children's development and learning related to social cognition: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 32(8-14) Mar-Jun 1978-1979, 593-602. *Leichtman, S. R. (1980). The relatedness of role-taking skills in fourth graders: A shift of perspective: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 136(2) Jun 1980, 301-302. *Leichtman, S. R., & Erickson, M. T. (1979). Cognitive, demographic, and interactional determinants of role-taking skills in fourth grade children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 49(1) Aug 1979, 247-253. *Lemay, E. P., Jr., & Clark, M. S. (2008). "Walking on eggshells": How expressing relationship insecurities perpetuates them: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 95(2) Aug 2008, 420-441. *Lemkau, J. P. (1984). Reflections on selflessness in the lives of women: Women & Therapy Vol 3(1) Spr 1984, 31-36. *Lempers, J. D. (1979). Young children's production and comprehension of nonverbal deictic behaviors: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 135(1) Sep 1979, 93-102. *Lenggenhager, B., Lopez, C., & Blanke, O. (2008). Influence of galvanic vestibular stimulation on egocentric and object-based mental transformations: Experimental Brain Research Vol 184(2) Jan 2008, 211-221. *Lepecq, J.-C. (1983). Developmental study of spatial reference systems: Localization and change in position in the young child: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 3(3) Sep 1983, 229-253. *Lerner, M. J., Somers, D. G., Reid, D., Chiriboga, D., & et al. (1991). Adult children as caregivers: Egocentric biases in judgments of sibling contributions: The Gerontologist Vol 31(6) Dec 1991, 746-755. *Lerner, M. J., Somers, D. G., Reid, D. W., & Tierney, M. C. (1989). A social dilemma: Egocentrically biased cognitions among filial caregivers. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Leung, E. H., & Rheingold, H. L. (1981). Development of pointing as a social gesture: Developmental Psychology Vol 17(2) Mar 1981, 215-220. *Leung, K., Tong, K.-K., & Ho, S. S.-Y. (2004). Effects of Interactional Justice on Egocentric Bias in Resource Allocation Decisions: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 89(3) Jun 2004, 405-415. *Liben, L. S. (1978). Perspective-taking skills in young children: Seeing the world through rose-colored glasses: Developmental Psychology Vol 14(1) Jan 1978, 87-92. *Light, P. (1983). Piaget and egocentrism: A perspective on recent developmental research: Early Child Development and Care Vol 12(1) 1983, 7-18. *Light, P. (1987). Taking roles. New York, NY: Methuen. *Liotti, G. (1992). Egocentrism and the cognitive psychotherapy of personality disorders: Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 6(1) Spr 1992, 43-58. *Liu, J.-R., & Li, L. (2007). Ego-centrism of 93 adolescents: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 21(7) Jul 2007, 461-463. *Lopez, F., Sanchez, E., & Jimenez, F. (1988). Spatial egocentrism: Concept and processes involved: Infancia y Aprendizaje No 43 1988, 97-122. *Loveland, K. A. (1984). Learning about points of view: Spatial perspective and the acquisition of "I/you." Journal of Child Language Vol 11(3) Oct 1984, 535-556. *Lugt-Tappeser, H., Klasen, M., Schlaich, C., & Scheiblechner, H. (1998). The development of moral judgment in preschool children: Care- or authority-oriented? : Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 45(4) 1998, 291-306. *Lunt, P. (2004). Questions of definition scope in economic theories of altruism: A commentary on 'What is altruism?' by Elias Khalil: Journal of Economic Psychology Vol 25(1) Feb 2004, 135-139. *Macaskill, A. (1982). Egocentricity in the child and its effect on the child's comprehension of kin terms: British Journal of Psychology Vol 73(2) May 1982, 305-311. *Maki, R. H., & Marek, M. N. (1997). Egocentric spatial framework effects from single and multiple points of view: Memory & Cognition Vol 25(5) Sep 1997, 677-690. *Margolis, G. (1989). Beyond me: Fostering images and actions beyond the self: Journal of College Student Psychotherapy Vol 4(2) 1989, 45-53. *Marin, A. (2004). Are respondents more likely to list alters with certain characteristics? Implications for name generator data: Social Networks Vol 26(4) Oct 2004, 289-307. *Markstrom, C. A., & Mullis, R. L. (1986). Ethnic differences in the imaginary audience: Journal of Adolescent Research Vol 1(3) Fal 1986, 289-301. *Marsden, P. V. (2002). Egocentric and sociocentric measures of network centrality: Social Networks Vol 24(4) Oct 2002, 407-422. *Marsh, D. T., Serafica, F. C., & Barenboim, C. (1980). Effect of perspective-taking training on interpersonal problem solving: Child Development Vol 51(1) Mar 1980, 140-145. *Marsh, D. T., Serafica, F. C., & Barenboim, C. (1981). Interrelationships among perspective taking, interpersonal problem solving, and interpersonal functioning: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 138(1) Mar 1981, 37-48. *Marvin, R. S., Greenberg, M. T., & Mossler, D. G. (1976). The early development of conceptual perspective taking: Distinguishing among multiple perspectives: Child Development Vol 47(2) Jun 1976, 511-514. *Matter, R. M. (1982). Elkind's theory of adolescent egocentrism as expressed in selected characters of M. E. Kerr: Adolescence Vol 17(67) Fal 1982, 657-666. *Matthews, G. B. (1989). Egocentric phenomenalism and conservation in Piaget: Behaviorism Vol 17(2) Fal 1989, 119-128. *Matthews, W. S., Beebe, S., & Bopp, M. (1980). Spatial perspective-taking and pretend play: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 51(1) Aug 1980, 49-50. *Matuszewska, M. (1993). Family roles and developmental changes of altruistic-egocentric attitudes in young adults: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 36(1) 1993, 49-63. *Mayer, F. S., Duval, S., & Duval, V. H. (1980). An attributional analysis of commitment: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 39(6) Dec 1980, 1072-1080. *Mayer, J. (1985). Development of self-consciousness as the fundamental function of self: Anthropos Vol 3(5-6) Sum 1985, 193-222. *McCann, J. T., & Biaggio, M. K. (1988). Egocentricity and two conceptual approaches to meaning in life: International Forum for Logotherapy Vol 11(1) Spr-Sum 1988, 31-37. *McClure, E. B., & Lilienfeld, S. O. (2002). The dark side of Absorption: Empirical associations between an experimental response style and hypochondriacal concerns: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 36(6) Dec 2002, 573-579. *McCord, J. (1988). Parental behavior in the cycle of aggression: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 51(1) Feb 1988, 14-23. *McDonald, L., & Stuart-Hamilton, I. (2002). Egocentrism in older adults-Piaget's three mountain task revisited: Educational Gerontology Vol 28(1) Jan 2002, 35-43. *McDonald, L., & Stuart-Hamilton, I. (2003). Egocentrism in older adults: Piaget's three mountains task revisited: Educational Gerontology Vol 29(5) May 2003, 417-425. *McElwee, R. O. B., & Dunning, D. (2005). A Broader View of "Self" in Egocentric Social Judgment: Current and Possible Selves: Self and Identity Vol 4(2) Apr-Jun 2005, 113-130. *McKenna, A. (1979). Psychology and preschool education: Irish Journal of Psychology Vol 4(2) Win 1979, 131-140. *Medlicott, R. W. (1982). Critique of humanism and human rights: An enquiry into self-first-ness and inner sources of destructiveness: Journal of Evolutionary Psychology Vol 3(3-4) Oct 1982, 184-193. *Meshoulam, U. (1981). The role of language skills in referential communication: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 139(1) Sep 1981, 151-152. *Messick, D. M. (1987). Egocentric biases and the golden section: Journal of Social & Biological Structures Vol 10(2) Apr 1987, 241-247. *Metz, K. E. (1980). Desociocentering: A neo-Piagetian model of the process of decentering in the intergroup context: Human Development Vol 23(1) 1980, 1-16. *Miller, D. T. (2001). The norm of self-interest. Us: Elsevier Science/JAI Press. *Mirabile, C. S., Glueck, B. C., & Stroebel, C. F. (1979). Motion sickness: An index of sensory conflict relating to behavior: Neuropsychobiology Vol 5(1) 1979, 31-45. *Mitchell, P. (2003). Acquiring a theory of mind. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Miyata, K. (1978). A study of demand characteristics in verbal conditioning: An analysis of unaware subjects' behavior: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 49(2) Jun 1978, 78-84. *Mizruchi, M. S., & Marquis, C. (2006). Egocentric, sociocentric, or dyadic? Identifying the appropriate level of analysis in the study of organizational networks: Social Networks Vol 28(3) Jul 2006, 187-208. *Mlicki, P. P. (1987). Interpersonal decentration as object of psychological research: Psychologia Wychowawcza Vol 30(4) Sep-Oct 1987, 403-414. *Mollon, P. (1987). Self-awareness, self-consciousness, and preoccupation with self. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Monson, L. B., Greenspan, S., & Simeonsson, R. J. (1979). Correlates of social competence in retarded children: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 83(6) May 1979, 627-630. *Montgomery, R. L., Haemmerlie, F. M., & Zoellner, S. (1996). The "imaginary audience," self-handicapping, and drinking patterns among college students: Psychological Reports Vol 79(3, Pt 1) Dec 1996, 783-786. *Mood, D. W. (1979). Sentence comprehension in preschool children: Testing an adaptive egocentrism hypothesis: Child Development Vol 50(1) Mar 1979, 247-250. *Mood, D. W., Johnson, J. E., & Shantz, C. U. (1978). Social comprehension and affect-matching in young children: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 24(1) Jan 1978, 63-66. *Mook, D. G. (1991). Why can't altruism be selfish? : Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 139-141. *Moon, H. (2001). The two faces of conscientiousness: Duty and achievement striving in escalation of commitment dilemmas: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 86(3) Jun 2001, 533-540. *Moore, C., Williams, J., & Gorczynska, A. (1987). View specificity, array specificity, and egocentrism in young children's drawings: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue canadienne de psychologie Vol 41(1) Mar 1987, 74-79. *Moore, D. A., & Cain, D. M. (2007). Overconfidence and underconfidence: When and why people underestimate (and overestimate) the competition: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 103(2) Jul 2007, 197-213. *Moore, D. A., & Kim, T. G. (2003). Myopic Social Prediction and the Solo Comparison Effect: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 85(6) Dec 2003, 1121-1135. *Morss, J. R. (1987). The construction of perspectives: Piaget's alternative to spatial egocentrism: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 10(3) Sep 1987, 263-279. *Mossler, D. G., Marvin, R. S., & Greenberg, M. T. (1976). Conceptual perspective taking in 2- to 6-year-old children: Developmental Psychology Vol 12(1) Jan 1976, 85-86. *Mou, W., Fan, Y., McNamara, T. P., & Owen, C. B. (2008). Intrinsic frames of reference and egocentric viewpoints in scene recognition: Cognition Vol 106(2) Feb 2008, 750-769. *Mou, W., Zhang, K., & Guo, S. (2001). Time character of relative location effect in searching an imagined environment: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 33(1) 2001, 24-29. *Mullen, B. (1983). Egocentric bias in estimates of consensus: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 121(1) Oct 1983, 31-38. *Murphy, H. J., & Wells, G. S. (1978). Values development in an elementary school guidance program: Canadian Counsellor Vol 12(3) Apr 1978, 167-170. *Murray, F. B. (1985). Was Piaget Too Successful? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 30 (8), Aug, 1985. *Murray, S. L., Holmes, J. G., Bellavia, G., Griffin, D. W., & Dolderman, D. (2002). Kindred spirits? The benefits of egocentrism in close relationships: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 82(4) Apr 2002, 563-581. *Mussweiler, T. (2003). When egocentrism breeds distinctness--Comparison processes in social prediction: Comment on Karniol (2003): Psychological Review Vol 110(3) Jul 2003, 581-584. *Mussweiler, T., Epstude, K., & Ruter, K. (2005). The Knife That Cuts Both Ways: Comparison Processes in Social Perception. New York, NY: Psychology Press. *Muuss, R. E. (1982). Social cognition: David Elkind's theory of adolescent egocentrism: Adolescence Vol 17(66) Sum 1982, 249-265. *Nadel, L., & Hardt, O. (2004). The Spatial Brain: Neuropsychology Vol 18(3) Jul 2004, 473-476. *Nahir, H. T., & Yussen, S. R. (1977). The performance of kibbutz- and city-reared Israeli children on two role-taking tasks: Developmental Psychology Vol 13(5) Sep 1977, 450-455. *Naitoh, K. (2000). Determinants of sketch-map orientation: An examination into the adoption of egocentric and conventional systems of reference to sketch-map drawing: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 71(3) Aug 2000, 219-226. *Naomi, T., & Ken-Ichi, O. (2004). Why Do We Forgive Offenders? Egocentric, Altruistic, and Normative Motives for Interpersonal Forgiveness: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 63 2004, 95-102. *Nauta, A., Brooks, J. D., Johnson, J. R., Kahana, E., & Kahana, B. (1996). Egocentric and nonegocentric life events: Effects on the health and subjective well-being of the aged: Journal of Clinical Geropsychology Vol 2(1) Jan 1996, 3-21. *Neely, K. A., Binsted, G., & Heath, M. (2008). Egocentric and allocentric visual cues influence the specification of movement distance and direction: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 40(3) May 2008, 203-213. *Neely, K. A., Tessmer, A., Binsted, G., & Heath, M. (2008). Goal-directed reaching: Movement strategies influence the weighting of allocentric and egocentric visual cues: Experimental Brain Research Vol 186(3) Apr 2008, 375-384. *Neff, K. D. (2008). Self-compassion: Moving beyond the pitfalls of a separate self-concept. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Netemeyer, R. G., Burton, S., & Lichtenstein, D. R. (1995). Trait aspects of vanity: Measurement and relevance to consumer behavior: Journal of Consumer Research Vol 21(4) Mar 1995, 612-626. *Newman, A., & Gruss, L. (1980). Role-taking ability of paranoids: Psychological Reports Vol 47(3, Pt 1) Dec 1980, 729-730. *Nickerson, R. S. (2001). The projective way of knowing: A useful heuristic that sometimes misleads: Current Directions in Psychological Science Vol 10(5) Oct 2001, 168-172. *Niemiec, C. P., Ryan, R. M., & Brown, K. W. (2008). The role of awareness and autonomy in quieting the ego: A self-determination theory perspective. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Nitsun, M. (1976). The object concept of schizophrenia: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 49(3) Sep 1976, 209-219. *No authorship, i. (1986). Review of Fritz Kunkel: Selected Writings: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 31 (3), Mar, 1986. *Obukhova, L. F., Ryabova, T. y. V., Guslova, M. N., & Sture, T. K. (2001). Egocentricity in disabled teenagers: Voprosy Psychologii Vol 3 2001, 40-48. *O'Connor, B. P. (1995). Identity development and perceived parental behavior as sources of adolescent egocentrism: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 24(2) Apr 1995, 205-227. *O'Connor, B. P., & Nikolic, J. (1990). Identity development and formal operations as sources of adolescent egocentrism: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 19(2) Apr 1990, 149-158. *O'Connor, M. (1977). The relationship of spatial and conceptual role-taking in young children: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 131(2) Dec 1977, 319-320. *Oesch, J. M., & Murnighan, J. K. (2003). Egocentric perceptions of relationships, competence, and trustworthiness in salary allocation choices: Social Justice Research Vol 16(1) Mar 2003, 53-78. *Ohbuchi, K. (1982). Aggressive reaction to arbitrary frustration as a function of causal information: Japanese Journal of Criminal Psychology Vol 19(1-2) Feb 1982, 11-20. *O'Malley, M. N., & Becker, L. A. (1984). Removing the egocentric bias: The relevance of distress cues to evaluation of fairness: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 10(2) Jun 1984, 235-242. *Omari, I. M. (1978). Cognitive egocentrism: Age and environmental variables in spatial decentration among Tanzanian children: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 104(2) Apr 1978, 295-296. *Omori, M., & Ingersoll, G. M. (2005). Health-endangering behaviours among Japanese college students: A test of psychosocial model of risk-taking behaviours: Journal of Adolescence Vol 28(1) Feb 2005, 17-33. *Ooi, T. L., Wu, B., & He, Z. J. (2006). Perceptual space in the dark affected by the intrinsic bias of the visual system: Perception Vol 35(5) 2006, 605-624. *Oppenheimer, L. (1978). The development of the processing of social perspectives: A cognitive model: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 1(2) Apr 1978, 149-171. *Ormont, L. R. (2001). Acting in and the therapeutic contract in group psychoanalysis (1969). Madison, CT: Psychosocial Press. *Otten, S. (2004). Self-anchoring as predictor of in-group favoritism: Is it applicable to real group contexts? : Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 22(4-5) Oct 2004, 427-443. *Paese, P. W., & Yonker, R. D. (2001). Toward a better understanding of egocentric fairness judgments in negotiation: International Journal of Conflict Management Vol 12(2) 2001, 114-131. *Pagano, C. C., & Isenhower, R. W. (2008). Expectation affects verbal judgments but not reaches to visually perceived egocentric distances: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 15(2) Apr 2008, 437-442. *Papini, M. R. (2003). Comparative Psychology of Surprising Nonreward: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 62(2) Aug 2003, 83-95. *Parrat-Dayan, S. (1998). Childhood egocentrism: A structural or functional concept? : Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 51(437) Sep-Oct 1998, 537-546. *Parslow, D. M., Rose, D., Brooks, B., Fleminger, S., Gray, J. A., Giampietro, V., et al. (2004). Allocentric Spatial Memory Activation of the Hippocampal Formation Measured With fMRI: Neuropsychology Vol 18(3) Jul 2004, 450-461. *Pashukova, T. I. (1991). Study of egocentrism with the Test of Egocentric Association: Novye Issledovaniya v Psikhologii i Vozrastnoi Fiziologii Vol 6(2) 1991, 45-48. *Passig, D., Klein, P., & Noyman, T. (2001). Awareness of toddlers' initial cognitive experiences with virtual reality: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 17(4) Dec 2001, 332-344. *Pastore, N. (1979). On Brunelleschi's perspective experiments or demonstrations: Italian Journal of Psychology Vol 6(2) Aug 1979, 157-180. *Pauen, S. (1997). Will childhood animism survive: A critical literature review: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 29(2) 1997, 97-118. *Paul, R. W. (1987). Critical thinking and the critical person. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Paulauskas, S. L., & Campbell, S. B. (1979). Social perspective-taking and teacher ratings of peer interaction in hyperactive boys: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 7(4) Dec 1979, 483-493. *Pellegrini, A. D. (1981). The social orientation of private speech: Child Study Journal Vol 11(1) 1981, 25-32. *Penn, M. L., & Witkin, D. J. (1994). Pathognomic versus developmentally appropriate self-focus during adolescence: Theoretical concerns and clinical implications: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 31(2) Sum 1994, 368-374. *Perner, J. (1979). Young children's preoccupation with their own payoffs in strategic analysis of 2x2 games: Developmental Psychology Vol 15(2) Mar 1979, 204-213. *Perry, J. E., & Krebs, D. (1980). Role-taking, moral development, and mental retardation: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 136(1) Mar 1980, 95-108. *Pesce, R. C., & Harding, C. G. (1986). Imaginary audience behavior and its relationship to operational thought and social experience: The Journal of Early Adolescence Vol 6(1) Spr 1986, 83-94. *Peters, S. L., & van den Bos, K. (2007). What's left of justice issues in today's busy society? : Gedrag en Organisatie Vol 20(4) Nov 2007, 382-391. *Peterson, K. L., & Roscoe, B. (1991). Imaginary audience behavior in older adolescent females: Adolescence Vol 26(101) Spr 1991, 195-200. *Philbeck, J., Sargent, J., Arthur, J., & Dopkins, S. (2008). Large manual pointing errors, but accurate verbal reports, for indications of target azimuth: Perception Vol 37(4) 2008, 511-534. *Phillips, S. (1982). Prejudice in middle childhood: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 110(1) Jan 1982, 91-99. *Phinney, J. S., & Nummedal, S. G. (1979). Effects of left-right orientation and position reversals on spatial perspective taking in young children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 48(1) Feb 1979, 223-227. *Piaget, J. (1979). Comments on Vygotsky's critical remarks: Archives de Psychologie Vol 47(183) Dec 1979, 237-249. *Piaget, J. (1999). Commentary on Vygotsky's criticisms of Language and Thought of the Child and Reasoning in the Child. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Pillow, B. H. (1988). The development of children's beliefs about the mental world: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 34(1) Jan 1988, 1-32. *Pillutla, M. M., Farh, J.-L., Lee, C., & Lin, Z. (2007). An investigation of traditionality as a moderator of reward allocation: Group & Organization Management Vol 32(2) Apr 2007, 233-253. *Plumat, J., Lebrun, M., Lega, J., & Van Nieuwenhoven, C. (2003). Cognitive egocentrism and natural reasoning in sciences: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 56(1)(463) Jan-Feb 2003, 57-68. *Pluta, T. (1977). Egocentric and non-egocentric set in relation to social adaptation in a student group: Psychologia Wychowawcza Vol 20(5) Nov-Dec 1977, 493-503. *Pluta, T. (1978). The effect of egocentric and non-egocentric sets upon emotional exchange in students: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 21(1) 1978, 167-181. *Pouliot, S., & Gagnon, S. (2005). Is egocentric space automatically encoded? : Acta Psychologica Vol 118(3) Mar 2005, 193-210. *Powell, P. M. (1980). Advanced social role-taking and cognitive development in gifted adults: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 11(3) 1980, 177-192. *Pratt, M. W., Golding, G., & Kerig, P. (1987). Lifespan differences in adult thinking about hypothetical and personal moral issues: Reflection or regression? : International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 10(3) Sep 1987, 359-375. *Presson, C. C. (1980). Spatial egocentrism and the effect of an alternate frame of reference: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 29(3) Jun 1980, 391-402. *Presson, C. C., & Ihrig, L. H. (1982). Using mother as a spatial landmark: Evidence against egocentric coding in infancy: Developmental Psychology Vol 18(5) Sep 1982, 699-703. *Prieur, J. M., Bourdin, C., Sares, F., & Vercher, J. L. (2006). Effects of head orientation and lateral body tilt on egocentric coding: Cognitive and sensory-motor accuracy: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 16(3) 2006, 93-103. *Protinsky, H., & Wilkerson, J. (1986). Ego identity, egocentrism, and formal operations: Adolescence Vol 21(82) Sum 1986, 461-466. *Provan, K. G., Fish, A., & Sydow, J. (2007). Interorganizational networks at the network level: Empirical literature on whole networks: Journal of Management Vol 33(3) Jun 2007, 479-516. *Pyszczynski, T., & Greenberg, J. (1987). The role of self-focused attention in the development, maintenance, and exacerbation of depression. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Quadland, M. C. (1980). Private self-consciousness, attribution of responsibility, and perfectionistic thinking in secondary erectile dysfunction: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 6(1) Spr 1980, 47-55. *Rabin, A. I. (1979). The antisocial personality: Psychopathy and sociopathy. Prospect Heights, IL: Waveland Press. *Rabinovitch, P. D., & Nouzhdina, M. P. (1987). Students' achievements as a function of peculiarities of their character and of the state of their attention: Voprosy Psychologii No 6 Nov-Dec 1987, 112-115. *Radziwillowicz, P., Radziwillowicz, W., Krystoforska, A., & Cubala, W. J. (2003). Obsessive-compulsive disorder in a patient with septum pellucidum cyst. Psychiatric and psychologic case study: Psychiatria Polska Vol 37(3) May-Jun 2003, 463-475. *Ramirez, J. D. (1991). New methodological approaches in the study of egocentric speech: Infancia y Aprendizaje No 53 1991, 119-134. *Reed, T., & Peterson, C. C. (1990). A comparative study of autistic subjects' performance at two levels of visual and cognitive perspective taking: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 20(4) Dec 1990, 555-567. *Reithaug, T. (1985). Context effects on children's use of language: Scandinavian Journal of Educational Research Vol 29(1) Mar 1985, 43-56. *Rhodewalt, F., & Eddings, S. K. (2002). Narcissus reflects: Memory distortion in response to ego-relevant feedback among high- and low-narcissistic men: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 36(2) Apr 2002, 97-116. *Richter, A. L., Reaves, M. G., Deaver, H. D., & Lacy, S. G. (1982). Social stereotypes as a variable in egocentrism: The Journal of Early Adolescence Vol 2(2) Sum 1982, 173-183. *Riegels, V. (1980). Decreased ability in role-taking in children with minimal brain dysfunction: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 12(4) Dec 1980, 317-322. *Riemer, B. A., & Thomas, J. L. (2005). Achievement Goal Orientations in Competition Dog Obedience Participants: Journal of Sport Behavior Vol 28(3) Sep 2005, 272-281. *Rieser, J. J. (1979). Spatial orientation of six-month-old infants: Child Development Vol 50(4) Dec 1979, 1078-1087. *Riley, T., Adams, G. R., & Nielsen, E. (1984). Adolescent egocentrism: The association among imaginary audience behavior, cognitive development, and parental support and rejection: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 13(5) Oct 1984, 401-417. *Rishovd Rund, B., & Blakar, R. M. (1986). Schizophrenic patients and their parents: A multimethod design and the findings from an illustrative empirical study of cognitive disorders and communication deviances: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 74(4) Oct 1986, 396-408. *Roback, A. A. (1961). Max Nordau diagnoses the ills of civilization. Secaucus, NJ: Citadel Press. *Robinson, E. J., & Robinson, W. P. (1978). The roles of egocentrism and of weakness in comparing in children's explanations of communication failure: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 26(1) Aug 1978, 147-160. *Roessler, P. (1999). The individual agenda-designing process: How interpersonal communication, egocentric networks, and mass media shape the perception of political issues by individuals: Communication Research Vol 26(6) Dec 1999, 666-700. *Romay, J., Garcia-Mira, R., & Azurmendi, M.-J. (1999). Ethnolinguistic identity and ethnolinguistic vitality in the Bilingual Autonomous Communities of Spain: Revista de Psicologia Social Vol 14(1) 1999, 87-106. *Rose, J. P., Endo, Y., Windschitl, P. D., & Suls, J. (2008). Cultural differences in unrealistic optimism and pessimism: The role of egocentrism and direct versus indirect comparison measures: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 34(9) Sep 2008, 1236-1248. *Rose, J. P., & Windschitl, P. D. (2008). How egocentrism and optimism change in response to feedback in repeated competitions: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 105(2) Mar 2008, 201-220. *Rosenberger, N. R. (1989). Dialectic balance in the polar model of self: The Japan case: Ethos Vol 17(1) Mar 1989, 88-113. *Ross, L., Greene, D., & House, P. (1977). The false consensus effect: An egocentric bias in social perception and attribution processes: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 13(3) May 1977, 279-301. *Ross, M., & Sicoly, F. (1979). Egocentric biases in availability and attribution: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 37(3) Mar 1979, 322-336. *Rost, D. H. (1978). On the development of directional orientation on the plane with primary school children: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 25(4) 1978, 210-220. *Rothbaum, F. (1979). Comprehension of the objectivity-subjectivity distinction in childhood and early adolescence: Child Development Vol 50(4) Dec 1979, 1184-1191. *Royzman, E. B., Cassidy, K. W., & Baron, J. (2003). "I know, you know": Epistemic egocentrism in children and adults: Review of General Psychology Vol 7(1) Mar 2003, 38-65. *Rubin, K. H. (1978). Role taking in childhood: Some methodological considerations: Child Development Vol 49(2) Jun 1978, 428-433. *Ruffman, T. K., & Olson, D. R. (1989). Children's ascriptions of knowledge to others: Developmental Psychology Vol 25(4) Jul 1989, 601-606. *Rushton, J. P. (1991). Is altruism innate? : Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 141-143. *Ryan, K. M. (1981). Developmental differences in reactions to the physically disabled: Human Development Vol 24(4) 1981, 240-256. *Ryan, R. M., & Kuczkowski, R. (1994). The imaginary audience, self-consciousness, and public individuation in adolescence: Journal of Personality Vol 62(2) Jun 1994, 219-238. *Rycek, R. F., Stuhr, S. L., McDermott, J., Benker, J., & Schwartz, M. D. (1998). Adolescent egocentrism and cognitive functioning during late adolescence: Adolescence Vol 33(132) Win 1998, 745-749. *Sachs, J., & Devin, J. (1976). Young children's use of age-appropriate speech styles in social interaction and role-playing: Journal of Child Language Vol 3(1) Feb 1976, 81-98. *Sakai, T. (2007). Relationship between sexism and romantic courtship styles: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 78(4) Oct 2007, 390-397. *Salekin, R. T., Ziegler, T. A., Larrea, M. A., Anthony, V. L., & Bennett, A. D. (2003). Predicting dangerousness with two Millon Adolescent Clinical Inventory psychopathy scales: The importance of egocentric and Callous traits: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 80(2) 2003, 154-163. *Saltzman, A. L., & Townsend, D. J. (1980). Children can learn to communicate in a word-pair task: Evidence against egocentrism: Developmental Psychology Vol 16(1) Jan 1980, 83-84. *Samurcay, R. (1985). How does the child recognize a photograph corresponding to his point of view? Reconsidering the concept of egocentrism: Archives de Psychologie Vol 53(207) Dec 1985, 405-409. *Sanford, J. A., & Lough, G. (1988). What men are like. Mahwah, NJ: Paulist Press. *Sargent, J., Dopkins, S., Philbeck, J., & Modarres, R. (2008). Spatial memory during progressive disorientation: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 34(3) May 2008, 602-615. *Savitsky, K., Gilovich, T., Berger, G., & Medvec, V. H. (2003). Is our absence as conspicuous as we think? Overestimating the salience and impact of one's absence from a group: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 39(4) Jul 2003, 386-392. *Schachter, F. F., Marquis, R. E., Ganger, S. A., & McCaffery, R. M. (1977). Socialized speech: A proposed resolution of the controversy: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 130(2) Jun 1977, 305-321. *Schaffer, H. R. (1978). The development of interpersonal behaviour. New York, NY: Penguin Press. *Schatzow, M. D., Kahane, D. C., & Youniss, J. (1980). The effects of movement on perspective taking and the coordination of perspectives: Developmental Psychology Vol 16(6) Nov 1980, 582-587. *Scheier, M. F., & Carver, C. S. (1983). Self-directed attention and the comparison of self with standards: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 19(3) May 1983, 205-222. *Schlenker, B. R., & Miller, R. S. (1977). Egocentrism in groups: Self-serving biases or logical information processing? : Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 35(10) Oct 1977, 755-764. *Schlenker, B. R., & Miller, R. S. (1977). Group cohesiveness as a determinant of egocentric perceptions in cooperative groups: Human Relations Vol 30(11) Nov 1977, 1039-1055. *Schmied, D., & Tietze, W. (1980). Perspective taking and social behavior in kindergartners: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 12(2) Apr 1980, 154-166. *Schonert-Reichl, K. A. (1994). Gender differences in depressive symptomatology and egocentrism in adolescence: The Journal of Early Adolescence Vol 14(1) Feb 1994, 49-65. *Sedikides, C. (2003). On the status of self in social prediction: Comment on Karniol (2003): Psychological Review Vol 110(3) Jul 2003, 591-594. *Selman, R. L., & Jaquette, D. (1977). Stability and oscillation in interpersonal awareness: A clinical-developmental analysis: Nebraska Symposium on Motivation Vol 25 1977, 261-304. *Seoane, J. (1993). Old beliefs of post-modern society: Psicothema Vol 5(Suppl) 1993, 169-180. *Serino, C. (1988). Egocentric bias and phenomena of asymmetry in the self-other conflict: Giornale Italiano di Psicologia Vol 15(2) Jun 1988, 213-233. *Sevastyanov, O. F. (1989). A dialogue that never was: Jean Piaget and Lev Vygotsky on the nature of egocentric speech: Soviet Journal of Psychology Vol 10(1) 1989, 71-76. *Shlechter, T. M., & Salkind, N. J. (1979). Influences of environmental differentiation and conceptual tempo on young children's spatial coordination: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 48(3, Pt 2) Jun 1979, 1091-1097. *Sholl, M. J. (1999). Egocentric frames of reference used for the retrieval of survey knowledge learned by map and navigation: Spatial Cognition and Computation Vol 1(4) 1999, 475-494. *Shulman, D. G., & Ferguson, G. R. (1988). An experimental investigation of Kernberg's and Kohut's theories of narcissism: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 44(3) May 1988, 445-451. *Siegel, A. W., Cuccaro, P., Parsons, J. T., Wall, J., & Weinberg, A. D. (1993). Adolescents' thinking about emotions and risk-taking. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Silbereisen, R. K. (1976). Developmental status and role taking behavior of children: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 8(4) Oct 1976, 288-297. *Silbereisen, R. K. (1977). Predictors of children's role taking: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 24(2) 1977, 86-92. *Silvern, L. E., Waterman, J. M., Sobesky, W. E., & Ryan, V. L. (1979). Effects of a developmental model of perspective taking training: Child Development Vol 50(1) Mar 1979, 243-246. *Simeonsson, R. J., Buckley, L., & Monson, L. B. (1979). Conceptions of illness causality in hospitalized children: Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 4(1) Mar 1979, 77-84. *Simon, B. (1993). On the asymmetry in the cognitive construal of ingroup and outgroup: A model of egocentric social categorization: European Journal of Social Psychology Vol 23(2) Mar-Apr 1993, 131-147. *Simon, M. J. (1985). The Egocentricity Index and self-esteem in court ordered psychiatric evaluations: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 49(4) Aug 1985, 437-439. *Sjoberg, L. (2004). Commentaries on Robert J. Sternberg's "Why Smart People Can Be So Foolish": European Psychologist Vol 9(3) Sep 2004, 151-152. *Smith, J. C., Rausch, S. M., & Kettmann, J. D. J. (2004). Factor Structure of the Smith Irrational Beliefs Inventory: Results of Analyses on Six Independent Samples: Psychological Reports Vol 95(2) Oct 2004, 696-704. *Smith, P., & Gaskell, G. (1990). The social dimension in relative deprivation. New York, NY: Clarendon Press/Oxford University Press. *Snelgar, R. S. (2006). Egoistic, altruistic, and biospheric environmental concerns: Measurement and structure: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 26(2) Jun 2006, 87-99. *Sober, E. (1991). The logic of the empathy-altruism hypothesis: Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 144-147. *Sorrentino, R. M. (1991). Evidence for altruism: The lady is still in waiting: Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 147-150. *Spigelman, A., Spigelman, G., & Englesson, I. L. (1991). Cross cultural differences between American and Swedish children regarding their Egocentricity Index: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 28(4) Apr 1991, 316-319. *Spilton, D., & Lee, L. C. (1977). Some determinants of effective communication in four-year-olds: Child Development Vol 48(3) Sep 1977, 968-977. *Stagner, R. (1977). Egocentrism, ethnocentrism, and altrocentrism: Factors in individual and intergroup violence: International Journal of Intercultural Relations Vol 1(3) Fal 1977, 9-30. *Staub, E. (1991). Altruistic and moral motivations for helping and their translation into action: Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 150-153. *Steinfeld, G. J. (1978). Decentering and family process: A marriage of cognitive therapies: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 4(3) Jul 1978, 61-69. *Steins, G., & Wicklund, R. A. (1997). Investigations about facilitating conditions of perspective taking: Zeitschrift fur Sozialpsychologie Vol 28(3) 1997, 184-196. *Stemplewska, K. (1982). Cognitive egocentrism as a consequence of principles of intellectual development: Polish Psychological Bulletin Vol 13(2) 1982, 85-97. *Sternberg, R. J. (2004). Reply to Sjoberg's Commentary: European Psychologist Vol 9(3) Sep 2004, 152-153. *Sternberg, R. J. (2004). Why Smart People Can Be So Foolish: European Psychologist Vol 9(3) Sep 2004, 145-150. *Stick, S. L., & Norris, J. A. (1979). Use of situational cues by preschool children: Journal of Psycholinguistic Research Vol 8(2) Mar 1979, 111-121. *Stotsky, S. (1985). From egocentric to ideocentric discourse: The development of academic language: National Reading Conference Yearbook No 34 1985, 24-29. *Strauss, J. S., Harder, D. W., & Chandler, M. (1979). Egocentrism in children of parents with a history of psychotic disorders: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 36(2) Feb 1979, 191-196. *Strayer, J. (1980). A naturalistic study of empathic behaviors and their relation to affective states and perspective-taking skills in preschool children: Child Development Vol 51(3) Sep 1980, 815-822. *Strayer, J., & Mashal, M. (1983). The role of peer experience in communication and role-taking skills: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 143(1) Sep 1983, 113-122. *Sugarman, S. (1987). Piaget's construction of the child's reality. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Suleiman, R., Budescu, D. V., Fischer, I., & Messick, D. M. (2004). Contemporary psychological research on social dilemmas. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Suzuki, T. (1993). Reexamination of children's spatial egocentrism: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 41(4) Dec 1993, 470-480. *Szuster-Zbrojewicz, A. (1989). Asymmetry in assessment of we others distances and exocentric engagement in others' problems: Studia Psychologiczne Vol 27(2) 1989, 41-54. *Tanaka, K. i. (1993). Egocentric bias in perceived fairness: Is it observed in Japan? : Social Justice Research Vol 6(3) Sep 1993, 273-285. *Tanaka, K. i. (1999). Judgments of fairness by just world believers: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 139(5) Oct 1999, 631-638. *Tao, W.-D., Sun, H.-J., Yan, J.-J., & Zhou, L. (2008). The dissociation of egocentric and allocentric mental rotation through an in--rotation effect: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 40(1) Jan 2008, 14-24. *Tarshis, E., & Shore, B. M. (1991). Perspective taking in high and above average IQ preschool children: European Journal for High Ability Vol 2(2) 1991, 201-211. *Tesch, S., Whitbourne, S. K., & Nehrke, M. F. (1978). Cognitive egocentrism in institutionalized adult males: Journal of Gerontology Vol 33(4) Jul 1978, 546-552. *Thompson, L., & Loewenstein, G. (1992). Egocentric interpretations of fairness and interpersonal conflict: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 51(2) Mar 1992, 176-197. *Thompson, S. C., & Kelley, H. H. (1981). Judgments of responsibility for activities in close relationships: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 41(3) Sep 1981, 469-477. *Thurman, P. J., & Green, V. A. (1997). American Indian adolescent inhalant use: American Indian and Alaska Native Mental Health Research Vol 8(1) 1997, 24-40. *Tjosvold, D., & Johnson, D. W. (1978). Controversy within a cooperative or competitive context and cognitive perspective-taking: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 3(4) Oct 1978, 376-386. *Tjosvold, D., & Sagaria, S. D. (1978). Effects of relative power on cognitive perspective-taking: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 4(2) Apr 1978, 256-259. *Trabasso, T. (1981). Review of Are Young Children Egocentric? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 26 (8), Aug, 1981. *Tribukait, A., & Eiken, O. (2006). Changes in the perceived head transversal plane and the subjective visual horizontal induced by Coriolis stimulation during gondola centrifugation: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 16(3) 2006, 105-116. *Urbain, E. S., & Kendall, P. C. (1980). Review of social-cognitive problem-solving interventions with children: Psychological Bulletin Vol 88(1) Jul 1980, 109-143. *Utz, S., & Sassenberg, K. (2002). Distributive justice in common-bond and common-identity groups: Group Processes & Intergroup Relations Vol 5(2) Apr 2002, 151-162. *Van Boven, L., Dunning, D., & Loewenstein, G. (2000). Egocentric empathy gaps between owners and buyers: Misperceptions of the endowment effect: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 79(1) Jul 2000, 66-76. *Van Boven, L., & Loewenstein, G. (2003). Social Projection of Transient Drive States: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 29(9) Sep 2003, 1159-1168. *van Lange, P. A. M. (2004). From Generosity to Aggression: Five Interpersonal Orientations Relevant to Social Dilemmas. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *van Prooijen, J.-W. (2007). Egocentrism in the psychology of procedural justice: Gedrag en Organisatie Vol 20(4) Nov 2007, 356-368. *Vandenberg, B. (1981). Environmental and cognitive factors in social play: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 31(1) Feb 1981, 169-175. *Vartanian, L. R. (2000). Revisiting the imaginary audience and personal fable constructs of adolescent egocentrism: A conceptual review: Adolescence Vol 35(140) Win 2000, 639-661. *Vartanian, L. R., & Powlishta, K. K. (1996). A longitudinal examination of the social-cognitive foundations of adolescent egocentrism: The Journal of Early Adolescence Vol 16(2) May 1996, 157-178. *Vartanian, L. R., & Powlishta, K. K. (2001). Demand characteristics and self-report measures of imaginary audience sensitivity: Implications for interpreting age differences in adolescent egocentrism: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 162(2) Jun 2001, 187-200. *Veith, D. L. (1980). Recursive thinking and the self-concepts of preadolescents: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 137(2) Dec 1980, 233-246. *Vermunt, R. (2002). The justice motive in perspective. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Vikan, A. (1980). An experimental approach to specification of types of decentration: Genetic Psychology Monographs Vol 101(2) May 1980, 257-270. *Volcic, R., Kappers, A. M. L., & Koenderink, J. J. (2007). Haptic parellelity perception on the frontoparellel plane: The involvement of reference frames: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 69(2) Feb 2007, 276-286. *Volpe, R. (1979). Developing role taking activity: Child Study Journal Vol 9(1) 1979, 61-68. *Vosgerau, G. (2007). Conceptuality in spatial representations: Philosophical Psychology Vol 20(3) Jun 2007, 349-365. *Wackermann, J. (2007). Inner and outer horizons of time experience: The Spanish Journal of Psychology Vol 10(1) May 2007, 20-32. *Wade-Benzoni, K. A., Hernandez, M., Medvec, V., & Messick, D. (2008). In fairness to future generations: The role of egocentrism, uncertainty, power, and stewardship in judgments of intergenerational allocations: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 44(2) Mar 2008, 233-245. *Wade-Benzoni, K. A., Tenbrunsel, A. E., & Bazerman, M. H. (1996). Egocentric interpretations of fairness in asymmetric, environmental social dilemmas: Explaining harvesting behavior and the role of communication: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 67(2) Aug 1996, 111-126. *Wade-Benzoni, K. A., Tenbrunsel, A. E., & Bazerman, M. H. (1997). Egocentric interpretations of fairness as an obstacle to the resolution of environmental conflict. Us: Elsevier Science/JAI Press. *Walker, C. (2004). A charitable view of altruism: Commentary on 'What is altruism?' by Elias Khalil: Journal of Economic Psychology Vol 25(1) Feb 2004, 129-134. *Walker, L. D., & Gollin, E. S. (1977). Perspective role-taking in young children: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 24(2) Oct 1977, 343-357. *Walker, L. J. (1980). Cognitive and perspective-taking prerequisites for moral development: Child Development Vol 51(1) Mar 1980, 131-139. *Wallach, L., & Wallach, M. A. (1991). Why altruism, even though it exists, cannot be demonstrated by social psychological experiments: Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 153-155. *Wang, R. F. (1999). Representing a stable environment by egocentric updating and invariant representations: Spatial Cognition and Computation Vol 1(4) 1999, 431-445. *Wang, R. F. (2005). Beyond imagination: Perspective change problems revisited: Psicologica Vol 26(1) 2005, 25-38. *Wangh, M. (1984). I: The threat of a nuclear holocaust. I: Metapsychological reflections: American Imago Vol 41(3) Fal 1984, 211-224. *Warren, A. R., & Tate, C. S. (1992). Egocentrism in children's telephone conversations. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Waterman, J. M., & et al. (1981). Social perspective-taking and adjustment in emotionally disturbed, learning-disabled, and normal children: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 9(1) Mar 1981, 133-148. *Waters, H. S. (1987). Art Thou Egocentric? Let Me Count the Ways: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 32 (6), Jun, 1987. *Waters, H. S., & Tinsley, V. S. (1985). Evaluating the discriminant and convergent validity of developmental constructs: Another look at the concept of egocentrism: Psychological Bulletin Vol 97(3) May 1985, 483-496. *Watson, P. J., McKinney, J., Hawkins, C., & Morris, R. J. (1988). Assertiveness and narcissism: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 25(1) Spr 1988, 125-131. *Wayment, H. A., & Bauer, J. J. (2008). Transcending self-interest: Psychological explorations of the quiet ego. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Weatherford, D. L., & Cohen, R. (1980). Influence of prior activity on perspective taking: Developmental Psychology Vol 16(3) May 1980, 239-240. *Weigel, R. H., Hessing, D. J., & Elffers, H. (1999). Egoism: Concept, measurement and implications for deviance: Psychology, Crime & Law Vol 5(4) 1999, 349-378. *Weinstein, N. D., & Lachendro, E. (1982). Egocentrism as a source of unrealistic optimism: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 8(2) Jun 1982, 195-200. *Weniger, G., & Irle, E. (2006). Posterior parahippocampal gyrus lesions in the human impair egocentric learning in a virtual environment: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 24(8) Oct 2006, 2406-2414. *Weniger, G., & Irle, E. (2008). Allocentric memory impaired and egocentric memory intact as assessed by virtual reality in recent-onset schizophrenia: Schizophrenia Research Vol 101(1-3) Apr 2008, 201-209. *Westen, D. (1990). The relations among narcissism, egocentrism, self-concept, and self-esteem: Experimental, clinical, and theoretical considerations: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 13(2) 1990, 183-239. *Westman, A. S., & Lewandowski, L. M. (1991). How empathy, egocentrism, Kohlberg's moral development, and Erikson's psychosocial development are related to attitudes toward war: Psychological Reports Vol 69(3, Pt 2), Spec Issue Dec 1991, 1123-1127. *Whitehurst, G. J., & Merkur, A. E. (1977). The development of communication: Modeling and contrast failure: Child Development Vol 48(3) Sep 1977, 993-1001. *Whiteside, M. F., Busch, F., & Horner, T. (1976). From egocentric to cooperative play in young children: A normative job study: Journal of the American Academy of Child Psychiatry Vol 15(2) Spr 1976, 294-313. *Wicklund, R. A., & Steins, G. (1996). Person perception under pressure: When motivation brings about egocentrism. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Wilkinson, G. S. (2004). A reply to Elias Khalil's "What is altruism?" Journal of Economic Psychology Vol 25(1) Feb 2004, 125-127. *Williams, J., Thomas, P. R., Maruff, P., Butson, M., & Wilson, P. H. (2006). Motor, visual and egocentric transformations in children with Developmental Coordination Disorder: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 32(6) Nov 2006, 633-647. *Williams, J. H. G. (2008). Directedness, egocentrism, and autism. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Wilson, D. S. (2000). Animal movement as a group-level adaptation. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Windschitl, P. D., Kruger, J., & Simms, E. N. (2003). The Influence of Egocentrism and Focalism on People's Optimism in Competitions: When What Affects Us Equally Affects Me More: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 85(3) Sep 2003, 389-408. *Windschitl, P. D., Rose, J. P., Stalkfleet, M. T., & Smith, A. R. (2008). Are people excessive or judicious in their egocentrism? A modeling approach to understanding bias and accuracy in people's optimism: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 95(2) Aug 2008, 253-273. *Wirtz, D., & Chiu, C.-y. (2008). Perspectives on the self in the East and the West: Searching for the quiet ego. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Witt, J. K., Ashe, J., & Willingham, D. T. (2008). An egocentric frame of reference in implicit motor sequence learning: Psychological Research/Psychologische Forschung Vol 72(5) Sep 2008, 542-552. *Witt, J. K., Proffitt, D. R., & Epstein, W. (2004). Perceiving distance: A role of effort and intent: Perception Vol 33(5) 2004, 577-590. *Wojciszke, B. (1979). Development of person perception: Psychologia Wychowawcza Vol 22(4) 1979, 444-457. *Wong, B. Y., & Wong, R. (1980). Role-taking skills in normal achieving and learning disabled children: Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 3(2) Spr 1980, 11-18. *Wood, J. V., Saltzberg, J. A., Neale, J. M., Stone, A. A., & Rachmiel, T. B. (1990). Self-focused attention, coping responses, and distressed mood in everyday life: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 58(6) Jun 1990, 1027-1036. *Wood, M. E. (1978). Children's developing understanding of other people's motives for behavior: Developmental Psychology Vol 14(5) Sep 1978, 561-562. *Woodruff-Borden, J., Brothers, A. J., & Lister, S. C. (2001). Self-focused attention: Commonalities across psychopathologies and predictors: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 29(2) Apr 2001, 169-178. *Woolsey, L. K. (1987). Egomania rageosis: A proposed new syndrome for the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (V): Canadian Psychology/Psychologie canadienne Vol 28(4) Oct 1987, 338-341. *Worland, J., Edenhart-Pepe, R., Weeks, D. G., & Konen, P. M. (1984). Cognitive evaluation of children at risk: IQ, differentiation, and egocentricity. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Worley, S. M., & Schwebel, A. I. (1985). The effect of cooperation on egocentrism in divorce mediation: A simulation study: Journal of Divorce Vol 8(3-4) Spr-Sum 1985, 151-165. *Wright, M. J. (1980). Measuring the social competence of preschool children: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des sciences du comportement Vol 12(1) Jan 1980, 17-32. *Xiping, L., Weihai, T., & Ge, F. (2005). The Hot Topics of the Research About "Children's Understanding of the Subjective World": Psychological Science (China) Vol 28(1) Jan 2005, 192-196. *Yamagishi, A., & Muto, T. (1979). The relationship between moral development and role-taking opportunities: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 50(4) Oct 1979, 219-226. *Yaniv, I., & Kleinberger, E. (2000). Advice taking in decision making: Egocentric discounting and reputation formation: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 83(2) Nov 2000, 260-281. *Yaniv, I., & Milyavsky, M. (2007). Using advice from multiple sources to revise and improve judgments: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 103(1) May 2007, 104-120. *Yinon, Y., Mayraz, A., & Fox, S. (1994). Age and the false-consensus effect: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 134(6) Dec 1994, 717-725. *Yonas, A., Kuskowski, M., & Sternfels, S. (1979). The role of frames of reference in the development of responsiveness to shading information: Child Development Vol 50(2) Jun 1979, 495-500. *Yuda, A. (1982). Toward a taxonomy of compliance-gaining situations: An application of multidimensional scaling: Journal of Child Development Vol 18 Jan 1982, 16-26. *Yussen, S. R. (1976). Moral reasoning from the perspective of others: Child Development Vol 47(2) Jun 1976, 551-555. *Zabbini, A. (1985). Egocentrism in children: A "state" of the child or an artifact of research? An annotated bibliography: Eta Evolutiva No 22 Oct 1985, 118-124. *Zahn-Waxler, C. (1991). The case for empathy: A developmental perspective: Psychological Inquiry Vol 2(2) 1991, 155-158. *Zuckerman, M., & et al. (1983). The egocentric bias: Seeing oneself as cause and target of others' behavior: Journal of Personality Vol 51(4) Dec 1983, 621-630. External links *The Human Mind Is Naturally Prone To the Following Egocentric Tendencies by Foundation for Critical Thinking (egocentric memory, myopia, infallibility, righteousness, hypocrisy, oversimplification, blindness, immediacy, and absurdity). Category:Personality trait Category:Philosophical terminology